Nightmares
by LoveFlame
Summary: Hiatus
1. Prologue

**_Yay!_**

**_Hello everyone! This is my first story EVER, so I am 'really' happy right now. I hope that I can make it exciting enough, but of course, the beginning will be slow._**

**_As you read from the summary, this will be an Aerrow/Piper pairing. I will warn you though, that Piper and Aerrow will be tortured because I LOVE to do that!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Storm Hawks, it belongs to Nerd corps._**

**_Now on with the story!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It was a very cold, rainy day on that dreary morning. The usual blue, clear skies was darker then usual. The thunder boomed...the lightning striked. Raindrops fell hard like sharp bullets over the terra known as Amazonia. The terra conquered by the young Master Cyclonis and her talons.

Talons, that were forced to dig up crystals and stones...

Who had been out on that rainforest terra, being soaked head to toe in the wet mess.

Who had to build thousands of weapons and carry out load after load with their bare hands. It drained their energy, and it made them cruel. It made them feel no regret in forcing families through the tall grass and stinging them with the end of their staffs.

No regret at all.

They were shoving them into cells, never taking a glance back to see their hurtful faces staring at them from behind.

They were so into their work that they didn't see a medium-to-small size ship land near the canopy of the terra. There, on the ship, four teens walked off into the muddy ground.

Three humans, a wallop, and a furry creature was walking through the area, leaving the ship with a merb inside flying off to a different location.

The redheaded teen stood in front of his teens, his emerald eyes filled with determination.The Storm Hawks emblem was shown on his uniform.

The Skyknight and leader, Aerrow. And in front of him, his squadron: Piper, Finn, Junko, and of course, his co-pilot, Radarr.

Aerrow gave them all a sharp nod of the head. Everyone nodded as well.

Finn and Junko ran into the forest, their part of the plan in process.

Aerrow smiled at Piper before running the opposite direction, Radarr right behind.

Piper smiled back, sadly.

She knows that this isn't as easy as it seems. The tinge of fear and concern kept nudging her. Something didn't feel right...

Shaking it off, Piper ran after Aerrow through the terra, her shoes slushing through the wet grass.

This is where my story begins.

* * *

**_So...whatcha' think?_**

**_Good...okay...bad..._**

**_Please review!_**


	2. Unfortunate News

_**Thank you for reviewing!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Unfortunate News**_

**Piper's POV**

Rain fell like a huge waterfall as Aerrow, Radarr, and I ran through the terra as fast as we can. I could hear the loud thunder ringing through my ears and the continuous striking of lightning almost made this stormy weather unbearable.  
We were a little tired when we finally made it to the Cyclonian Prison Base. There, cyclonians guarded the cells as more prisoners were taken in. Young children were being shoved into separate cells from their parents. All of them were crying their eyes out, struggling to break free from the talon's firm grasp. I heard Radarr growl and watched Aerrow grit his teeth when one of the talon's knocked one of the mother's over head.

I tried to hide the urge to run over there and strangle one of them for that. How could they even do that to them?!

"Piper," Aerrow whispered, interrupting me from my thoughts. "The first part of the plan?"

"Oh!" I whispered back, a little too loudly. I heard the shifting of the wet grass and leaves from a talon turning his head to our direction. I suspected he didn't see us since I didn't hear any footsteps approaching.

Quickly but silently, I reached into my bag and grabbed an emerald crystal that glowed. This crystal is known as Windstone crystal, the one Wren had given us when we saved his granddaughter, Dove, and Gale's squadron last time on Terra Gale. This been in my lab ever since that day.

I handed the crystal to Aerrow, it's bright color matching his eyes and shinning his pale skin. I felt his warm hand brush against mine as he took the crystal from my grasp. My face started to fell warm.

_'...I know what you're thinking. I don't like Aerrow like that. I really don't. We are just friends, nothing more. Besides, it was not like he would love me anyways...ugh, stop that Piper! This is a mission! Freeing the prisoners is our main goal. Stick to the plan!'_

Shaking my head away from my thoughts, I recieved a bemused look from Aerrow.He and Radarr exchanged a weird glance.

"Piper, you okay?"

I looked up at him sheepishly.

"Yeah, let's just get our part of the plan completed." I muttered, turning my gaze from his.

Aerrow nodded his head and activated the crystal in his hand.It started glowing a bright green and a blinding white light surrounded us. The green aura circled us, specifically Aerrow of course, and the wind blew harder.

"Hey, what are you-" A talon started, but before he could finish, a huge blast of wind blew him and the rest of the guarding cyclonians into the trees and walls, knocking them unconscious.

_'The close is clear.'_I thought as Aerrow, Radarr and I ran into the Cyclonian Prison.

* * *

Finn and Junko made it to the Cyclonian Weapon Base, hiding behind two large crates.In the area, most of the cyclonians were inside the warehouse while others were out within the terra or standing guard.The two Storm Hawks could hear the clanking of metal and muffle voices in the area.

You could see flashes of bright light coming from the warehouse as well. What could they possibly be doing in there...

Finn being... Finn, gave Junko a mischievous grin.

_'Oh no, Finn is giving me that look again. This isn't good.' _Junko thought.

The wallop shrugged.Finn smiled.

"Junko, I have a plan that is **SO** much better than Piper's!" He whispered excitedly.

"But, Finn, shouldn't we be following Piper's plan? You do remember what happened last time, right?" Junko replied worriedly.

Finn's smile wavered. "I know, I know, but this time it'll be different."

"Well..." The wallop felt himself caving.

"Remember when we didn't follow Piper's lame plans and we snatched away a bunch of crystals away?"

Finn gave a triumphing smile. Junko shook his head.

"But weren't those leechers?"

The sharpshooter grimaced. "Look, nothing is going to happen. We'll be fine. We will just take a small peek in that warehouse over there and turn back around. What's the harm in that, right?"

...neither did they know they were wrong.

* * *

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" A woman, brown hair with hazel eyes, exclaimed, shaking Piper's risk wildly. Her arm jolted up and down hardly...and painfully. Her wrist burned and her arm felt soar.

Finally, the woman let go, turning to Aerrow with a bear hug.

The skyknight turned blue. "Uh...no...problem. It's...what we...do..."

Aerrow couldn't breathe. She let go, flashing a smile.

"Is there anything else you need?" Piper asked while massaging her wrist.

The woman shook her head and walked over to the crowd of prisoners that were freed. A little girl with brown hair and orangish eyes ran up to her, hugging her tightly and happy tears falling down her face.

Piper sighed. "Well, that was easier than I thought."

Aerrow smirked. "Of course it is. You doubted your plan?"

"Well, a little. Only because Finn and Junko sometimes mess it up."

"They'll be fine," The skyknight gave her a reassuring smiled. "Besides, what is the worst thing that could happen?"

Piper's face fell. Aerrow frowned.

"I shouldn't have said that."

* * *

"RUN FOR IT!" Finn and Junko both cried as they ran away from an angry mob of talons.

So happens that their little _'small peek in that warehouse'_ turned into going inside, stealing another set of crystals, and then, it went downhill from there...

Finn screamed like crazy, his sky blue eyes wide with worry.

"All we did was eavesdrop! Other than that - and-stilling-a-set-of-weapon-aid-crystals- we are innocent!"

"Get back here!" The talons yelled, holding their weapons up high and shooting red crystal blasts at them. Finn looked back at them. He smiled.

"Sorry, but it looks like the Storm Hawks win - AH!"

A bunch of talons appeared in front of them. The two backed up against a huge crate, talons surrounding them from all sides. The sharpshooter tried to think of the plan.

_'If Junko attacked, they will all surround them and shot him with those pointy staffs. And if I get out my crossbow, I'LL be surrounded. Aren't there, like, a hundred of those talons? I knew Piper's plan was lame!'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a talon's voice ringing through his ears.

"Surrender now or else!"

Finn and Junko exchanged a glance before holding their hands up.

"Don't hurt us." Finn pleaded.

Junko frowned. "Finn, I told you this was a bad idea."

"Yeah, and Piper is going to kill me for this too." Was the last thing Finn said before the two were shoved by the talon's staffs. One of the talons held up a communicator and started speaking into it while they headed to the Cyclonian Prison Base...

* * *

Aerrow and Piper loaded the prisoners into the Condor. Everyone ran inside, filling up the ship almost completely.

"That's the last of them." Aerrow replied as he saw the little girl run inside as well.

"Yeah..." Piper said in a whisper tone. The skyknight frowned.

"What's wrong?"

The navigator sighed. "Junko and Finn still haven't came back yet-"

Static from the radio interrupted them from their conversation.

_"...bzzz bzzz Cyclonian bzzz Weapon Base bzzz there is bzzzz reported that two bzzz Hawks - a wal bzzz and blond - have been capture bzzz and are being bzzzz to the base as we speak. I repeat - two Storm Hawks bzzzz prison base, over."_

Aerrow and Piper stared at the radio in awe. Piper shook her head slowly.

"This isn't good," She replied worriedly. "We can't leave without them. And if all the other talons are reported, we won't be able to leave the terra!"

Footsteps approached was heard from behind them. Aerrow saw the shadow and quickly turned around, energy blades charged up. Piper gasped.

"Need any help?"

* * *

_**Ooh...mysterious person.**_

_**Who is it? Want to find out?**_

_**I know you do...I know you do.**_


	3. Meeting An Old Friend

**Hello, readers! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Sorry that I didn't have much to say last chapter. I think I do now.**

**If you haven't already, go to my profile and vote. I need a couple for DarkAce. (He needs love too, you know!)**

**My OC is going to be in this story now. This will have, as you know, Aerrow and PIPER fluff. NOT Aerrow and OC!**

**You guys really do NOT like that. I'm not a fan of that couple, but I love you guys ... and I'm nice, sometimes.**

**Storm Hawks belongs to Nerd Corps. and Scarlett, my OC, belongs to me. Now on with the story!**

**CHAPTER 3: MEETING AN OLD FRIEND**

- Aerrow and Piper - **AERROW'S POV**

I stared in awe at the girl in front of us. I didn't move. I was too ...wow. She just seemed unusually familiar...

_'Alittle too familiar...'_

She smiled at us, glancing at Piper before setting her eyes at me. Then back at Piper.

_'Black hair, golden eyes with alittle bit - just slightly - a hint of blue. She seems to be the same age as us , too. Darn it, who is she?' _

Even though her expression showed pleasure, I could tell she felt the same way as I : bewildered.

_'Maybe - just maybe - if she talked ... wait! Her mouth is opening! Her name is ...'_

"Uh ...do you guys need help , or are you just going to stare at me until those cyclonians get here with your friends?"

I gave up.

_'I have no clue who she is.'_

I was too tired to think. _' That's what I get for staying up to three this morning ...'_

Piper shook her head out of confusion. "Yeah ... sorry, you're just -"

"Familiar." The girl in front of them finished. "Same here. So, how can I help?"

"Uh ..." I started. '_I still can't figure it out. Should I just ask her__...'_

"Uh ..." The girl mimicked me.

_'Now that's just annoying.'_

"Well, I guess. We need a plan. " I managed to say without struggling.

"Then I'm your girl! My name's Scar - " The girl started say before Piper ran up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" My gorgeous navigator sa - wait a minute! Did I say _gorgeous_?

_'Stop that, Aerrow. You shouldn't be thinking like that about Piper! Even though it's true ...'_

I shook my head, just to end up having the two girls stare at me.

"Deep in thought, aren't ya?" The girl asked simply. I gave her a glare.

"Let's just listen to your plan." I said through my teeth.

I watched as the two were working out a plan. I heard them talk and laugh while I looked around for cyclonians. None of them appeared yet. At least, I didn't think so. I had my mind on something else.

_'We've been for almost half an hour ... and I** STILL** don't remember her!' _

I felt like I was just going to fall asleep standing.

I shook my head out of sleepiness and walked over to the two chattering girls.

"So, do we have a plan here?"

"Yeah," Piper said excitedly. "And it's perfect! We have to hurry, though."

- The Two Storm Hawks - **FINN'S POV**

The cyclonians were taking us to the prison base. Junko and I exchanged sad glances as we were being forced to walk through the still damp ground.

_'Piper is going to be really upset ... but I wouldn't blame her' _I said to myself. Then I shook my head.

_'Okay, I would ... but I would be nicer about it, I think.' _I sighed and looked at the ground as I walked.

- **JUNKO'S POV** -

I glanced at Finn as we were approaching closer and closer to the cells.

_' I hope Aerrow and Piper are not waiting on us. They are going to be pretty upset ...'_

My feet started to ache from the chains rubbing against it . I looked down at my hands.

_' Maybe I can just - No, they're still looking for us. Besides, Piper will come up with a plan'_

_' She always does.' _I sighed. _' I wished I just followed her plan in the first place ...'_

- **STORK'S POV** -**ON THE CONDOR**

_**' THIS IS DRIVING ME INSANE! ! ! '**_

I was in the _Condor _waiting on the rest of the group to come back in.

"Where are they." I mumbled to myself in disgust as I watched all these **PEOPLE** on **my SHIP**!

They could have mindworms and they are all around **ME**!

"**HEY, DON'T TOUCH THAT**!" It was too late.

**C R A S H !**

_'That little boy had broke **MY anti - Blizzarian flu ticks repellent helmet !** '_

_' I worked on that for MONTHS ...' _

I sighed impatiently.

Finn and Junko should of been here by now. I mean, we are ready. Maybe they are facing sudden doom now.

I told Piper this will lead to a slow, painful demise. She should of listened to me ... and see what happens!

Finn and Junko end up missing - or dead - , Aerrow and Piper is making us stay here until they do, and I end up in my ship with all these infections - I mean, _people._

I turned around and gasped.

_' Is that woman using that table as a baby **CHANGING STATION**_** ! **_'_

_' We can get diseases like that! Ugh!'_

I gritted my teeth. I was disgusted. Soon after, I felt a tug on my hand.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

I looked down to see a girl **HOLDING** my hand. **HOLDING IT!**

Diseases from direct contact is very ... _deadly._

The girl smiled at me. " Mr. Stork, when will we leave?"

I removed my hand from her grasp.

"When Aerrow and Piper get on the ship with Finn and Junko." I answered, frustrated. The girl giggled.

"I hope they get here soon."

"So do I," I said in an angry whisper tone. "So do I."

- **PIPER'S POV** -

"Piper, the cyclonians are coming." Aerrow told me. I nodded.

I was ready. The plan was all set. All I need was for the cyclonians to fall for it.

I nodded my head to Scarlett, the girl I hugged earlier, signalling her for the first part of our plan.

Scarlett ran out of the prison, catching the talons off guard.

"Come get me, CYCLONIAN SCUM !" She yelled and sticked her tongue out at them. I snickered.

_' Same Old Scarlett '_

"Hey, who is this kid?! Let's get her!" The cyclonian in front of the group yelled as he ran, staff held in his hand.

Most of the talons ran, leaving Finn and Junko with only four of them. Junko took his chance as he knocked them unconscious.

When the talons came inside,they fell for the trap I set up for them. I won't go into detail, but it _wasn't_ pretty. Really.

Even though Finn couldn't help but laugh. I did think that I saw the sparkle in his eyes when he looked up at Scarlett.

All I knew is that we have to drop off all those people captured onto another terra. That would be good.

But if we don't leave soon, more talons would come. That _wouldn't_ be good.

"Okay, we need to get off this terra. Stork is probably panicking right now." I said as we walked to the _Condor_.

- **ON THE CONDOR** -

**"BYE MR. STORK ! " **The little girl said waving her hand as the _Condor _flew off.

"That's all of them." Piper replied, helping clean up the _'infections'_ Stork had mention .

"Dude! It's nice to see you again. I almost didn't recognize who you were!" Finn said excitedly, giving Scarlett a hug.

"I miss you Scar!" Junko said happily before giving her one of his hugs.

"Junko ...can't ...breathe.." The girl said, trying to breathe. Junko let go, making Scarlett spend around dizzily into Aerrow.

"Sorry" She apologized, eyes still bouncing around in her head. Aerrow looked down at her. She was just slightly shorter than Finn.

"OH!" Aerrow exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. "You're Scarlett!"

Scarlett look at him in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Dude," Finn shook his head. "You're just noticing that." Piper just gave Aerrow a sincere smile.

Another way to say that it's okay, we still love you - which Aerrow caught that quickly.

He yawned. "What?" Scarlett finally got the dizziness out.

"Aerrow, what time did you go to bed?"

"At three this morning. Why?" Aerrow asked.

Scarlett nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go to bed."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing ... but I'm going to say this because I care : you're clueless."

**Aerrow's mind doesn't work well with lack of sleep. Mine doesn't either. **

**So now you know who the mystery person is : Scarlett.**

**She's my OC for this story. I just hope wouldn't mind Finn and OC fluff.**

**The only way I'm going to know, though, is if you review.**

**Look at the poll in my profile! You got until tommorrow!**

**One more thing - please, in your reviews, tell me what a Mary Sue is. All I know is that you don't like it.**

**Anyways, Vote and Review!**


	4. A Strange Dilemma

**Okay, I'm back! Thank you for reviewing my chapters and telling me what a Mary Sue is.**

**I don't want to accidentally make one, so it's nice to know how to avoid that.**

**This is the chapter where some of the torture starts. But it will be very minor.**

**It will really happen in the next chapter or so. Just very soon.**

**As I said in the beginning, Piper is going to be tortured. If that's all I do ...**

**PIPER : - gulps - You're not going to kill me, right?**

**ME : No ... now go away! - Piper leaves - **

**Okay, so that wasn't really true, but you'll read.**

**One more thing - thanks for voting - I didn't want Dark Ace to be lonely. (He's my favorite cyclonian) **

**The couple will be . . . . well, I don't have one.**

**See, it's like this. There was a tie between Ravess and Cyclonis.**

**So it's okay. I have a new poll up.**

**Now on with the story !**

**CHAPTER 4 : A Strange Dilemma**

"Okay, I got my stuff!" Scarlett exclaimed happily. "I'm going to be living with the Storm Hawks. YAY!"

Scarlett ran to the _Condor_, holding two suitcases.

"That's all you got?" Aerrow asked.

Scarlett was about to answer when Finn and Junko came out of another ship with more stuff. Finn held two huge boxes and Junko held more suitcases.

"Does that answer it?" Scarlett said with a grin. Junko came up to them first.

"Uh, Scar, where did you get all this stuff?" Junko asked.

"Well, My friends bought me stuff from my past birthdays. Especially when I joined what is now left of our squadrant, The Nightwings."

She turned around to show them the symbol of the squadrant that was on her back.

It was a dark blue bird with a white moon in the black background.

It had the same colors as her uniform, which was similar to Piper's, except she had on military combat boots.

A blue necklace with a gold color crystal hung on her neck, glowing.

"I was the tactics officer and navigator."

The skyknight nodded and frowned.

"I heard of what happened. Sorry about your squadrant, Scar." Aerrow said, apologetically.

"It's okay," Scarlett said sadly. "At least two of my friends are still alive. And it's nice they let me stay with you guys for a while. It's a pleasure."

The boys nodded, except for Finn, who finally made it to where they were.

Taking another step forward, the blonde tripped and collapsed to the ground.

"What do you have in here!" Finn complained.

"Books." She answered simply. "What else?"

The teen just groan as he got back to his feet and walked into the ship.

- - - - - -

Scarlett waved her hand to the two friends that were on the other ship before entering the _Condor_.

She smiled as she grabbed her two suitcases and followed Piper to her new room.

Laying her stuff on the floor, Scarlett started to unpack.

FEW MINUTES LATER...

"I'm done unpacking!" Scarlett exclaimed, walking into the room everyone was in.

"Erm... you did disinfect all your stuff, right." Stork asked, turning away from the controls. His eye was twitching.

"If you didn't, you can get dust leeches. Worst than mindworms. They will suck you dry, leaving nothing, not even bones."

Scarlett stared at the merb. She seemed alittle disturbed. Piper noticed this and spoke up for her.

"Uh...of course she did." She answered.

Stork went back to steering the _Condor_.

"Really?" Junko asked. The girls gave him a silently no.

"Now that we got that cleared up, Aerrow, go to bed." Piper said sternly.

"I will. I -" Aerrow started then yawned. "I'm tired anyways. Night."

The skyknight turned around, heading to his quarters. The girls smiled.

Piper waved at the others before leaving to go to her room.

Almost immediately, Finn ran up beside Scarlett, putting an arm around her neck.

"You're lucky. Now you get to stay here with me." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Scarlett's smile faded away. "That's not good."

- **THE SKYKNIGHT** -

Aerrow was in his room, laying on his bed.

He was staring at his alarm clock.

He was waiting for himself to fall asleep.

_' 10:50 ... 10:51 ... 10:52 ...10:5 - '_

His eyelids were heavy. He closed his eyes.

Time was ticking away.

_' 10:54 ... 10:55 ... 10:55 ...'_

Silence.

The way he liked it when he was tired.

Really tired.

And he slept.

BUT THE NEXT MORNING ...

" FINN, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE !"

" I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

**" YES, YOU DID ! "**

These were the mornings Aerrow hated, though.

_' What is going on out there this early - WHAT?! Three in the afternoon! '_

Aerrow practically jumped out the bed and rushed to get ready.

**FINN V.S. SCARLETT **

"FINN, GET BACK HERE!"

Scarlett was chasing Finn around the _Condor _and boy, was she mad!

Her face was red and she had gritted her teeth. It reminded Finn of Piper when he touched her crystals and ran off with them.

"Scarlett, I swear I didn't take it!" Finn screamed.

"Oh, really! What's in your hand then?"

"Nothing - OH!" Finn tripped and landed face first to the hard floor.

Scarlett immediately stopped and smirked.

"That's what you get."

- **AERROW'S POV** -

By the time I ran out there, everybody was watching Finn, face red, and Scarlett staring my sharpshooter down like daggers.

"What was going on here?" I asked, darting my eyes at the two.

"Finally, you're up." Piper replied, looking at her leader, frowning. "Finn took Scarlett's diary and she was chasing him."

She snatched the diary out of the blonde's hand.

"All I wanted to do was read it, though." Finn complained.

"I don't want you, of **all** people, to read it! " Scarlett snarled before quickly grabbing her diary and running to 'her' room.

I just watched in surprise. _' What does she mean "Finn, of all people" ?'_

**- SCARLETT'S POV - **

I ran to my room.

Well, the room Aerrow let me stay in.

It was... _purple_.

I loathe purple. And pink. And yellow.

I didn't mind the racing stripe. Even though it was _those_ colors.

So practically anything bright and happy and... _girlie._ Ugh!

I am more of a tomboy.

I fight. I kick cyclonian tail. I can do that. Even though I can screw it myself sometimes...

But the whole make-up and hair thing ... I _can't_ do that.

That's why I like black and dark blue.

You can call me Gothic... but I sure don't look like it.

And I get that **alot**.

That's why I have a dark blue diary. The one Finn stole...

"I'll get that boy one day." I mumbled angrily to myself.

I sighed.

It was hard to deal with annoying friend you like.

And I mean REALLY like.

**- CYCLONIA - **

Dark Ace was on his skimmer, riding back to Cyclonia.

He had heard of what happened at Amazonia, and he wasn't happy.

"I can't believe these talons couldn't even hold a bunch of peasants without messing it up." He mumbled to himself angrily.

He knew Master Cyclonis wouldn't be pleased when she ever heard of this.

And he knew it would not take long until then.

- - - - - -

The Talon Commander walked in the hallways, watching the talon's scaried faces when they saw him.

Dark Ace just glared at them, his mind on Master Cyclonis.

On how she'll react when she hears the bad news.

He wasn't sure if he would even want to face her when she does know.

All he knew is that he will get in trouble with the Master sooner or later.

"Um, D-Da-Dark A-Ace?" He heard from behind him.

Turning around, Dark Ace saw a talon, at least_ trying_ to keep eye contact with him.

"What?" Dark Ace snarled, his blood red eyes staring him down.

"Uh...the Master w-wants t-to see you."

Dark Ace sighed.

He had a feeling this isn't going to be good.

**- PIPER'S POV - **

I walked through the hall and knocked on the door to Scarlett's room.

"Hey, Scarlett, it's me. Piper."

No response.

It was silent.

_' Finn had better not hurt her feelings... or he'll have to deal with me next. ' _I thought angrily to myself.

I knocked on the door again.

A few minutes past.

I was about to knock until I heard a muffle "Come in."

I pressed the button and walked in to see a sad teen look up at me.

"Hey." Scarlett said with a sad smile. I frowned.

"If this is because of what Finn did, I swear I will -" I started, but she giggled.

"No, of course not! I was just thinking about..." Her voice drifted off.

"About what?" I said, sitting down on the bed beside her.

I needed to know what was wrong. She always tries to hide in her emotions.

A smile appeared on Scarlett's face. "I trust you, Piper. But don't tell anyone, okay?"

I nodded.

She took a deep breathe. "Here it goes."

- - - - - - **Later on**- - - - - -

"YOU LIKE FINN !" I exclaimed before Scarlett put a hand over my mouth.

"SEE! THIS IS WHY I DON'T TELL PEOPLE THIS KIND OF STUFF !" She yelled at me, slight blush on her cheeks.

Removing her hand, she sighed. "It is not that big, Pi."

"Yes, it is! You, of all people, like someone like Finn. Besides, it's your FIRST crush-"

Again, my mouth was covered by Scarlett's hand.

"Have you ever heard of eavesdroppers?! Lower your voice." She snapped.

"Scar, you need to just to tell him."

"Like it will be that easy, especially with Finn. And I'll only do it if you tell Aerrow you like him." She said with a smirk.

"Wha-WHAT?!" I could feel my cheeks burn. "How did you know?"

"Who doesn't? Even Junko knows." She said, tapping my crystal necklace before looking up at me.

It glowed slightly, making Scarlett's glow, but not in it's usual way.

_'My crystal never glows. And Scarlett's didn't glow the way it usually does... Wait, now it's turning dark bluish purple. The same as mine...'_

My thoughts were interrupted when Scarlett laughed at my dumbfounded expression.

"I guess we both have that same problem, don't we?"

I shook my head. "I guess so..."

Stork's voice was heard on the intercom.

"Piper and Scarlett, we need you to come here now. There's a problem."

I smiled and got up. "We have to hurry before Stork starts panicking about certain 'doom'. "

Scarlett nodded and ran out the room. I sighed.

_'That was so weird. Why did my crystal glow?'_

Yet, I just shrugged it off and walked out the room.

- **FINN'S POV** -

I waiting in the room, pouting.

"I really wanted to read that diary." I mumbled. I folded my arms.

_'I don't see the big deal about reading it. What secrets could she have?'_

Finally, the girls came out.

Scarlett was glaring at me.

_'Dude, she's still mad at me. It was just a diary!'_

I grunted and walked over to where everyone was.

"So, what's the emergency?" Piper asked.

Stork started fidgeting. "We have to go on a... _vacation_."

I smirked when Piper and Scarlett's mouths dropped open.

"That was the problem? Stork, vacations are good! They help you relax." Scarlett said happily.

"But you haven't heard the worst thing yet. Finn and Junko want to go to... Tropica.

I saw Scarlett's eyes go wide.

_'She's probably going to object to that and get all mad and-'_

"YAY! We are going to Tropica!" Scarlett hollered, jumping around excitedly.

_'That was not what I expected from her...'_

"Tropica is so much fun! I mean, who wouldn't like their skydogs, sodas, the skyburgers, and all those good stuff?!"

_'But I'm not complaining.'_

I smiled and walked over to her.

"And their surfboards, slushes, ice cream - with all the flavors known possible - and... and..."

Junko watched the us, the smile on his face getting wider.

Stork grunted, mumbling stuff about getting skin cancer and what the sun's rays will do to you.

I was running out of ideas on food. Scarlett, though, had all different types of ideas.

And it wasn't just on food, either.

- - - - - -

Scarlett: "What about the tons of people there?"

Finn: "Yeah, the girls..."

Scarlett: "Other than _that_. Like when they come there early."

Junko: "Oh yeah, when they try to take up all the good, shady spots?!"

Scarlett: "Exactly! I hate that."

Finn and Junko: "ME TOO!"

Scarlett: "And I like that big rush of air that blows on hot days. It's feels-"

Finn: "So relaxing?!"

Scarlett: "YEAH! What about those waves? It's so fun to ride on!

Junko: "And falling in it feels so...so.."

Scarlett, Finn, and Junko: "WOW..."

They said the word in a slow, dreamy way.

Aerrow just looked at them weirdly.

"Oooookay, then." He said. The three looked at him with an excited look.

"Piper, see what route we can take from here. We're going to Tropica."

Not even a second after he said that, Finn, Junko, and Scarlett jumped for joy.

"YAY! WE ARE GOING TO TROPICA!"

- - - - - -

Scarlett put down the book she reading and layed it down on the nightstand.

She looked up at the clock.

It was 10:51.

_'It's getting late. I really need to go to bed.'_

Scarlett turned off the lights and went to sleep.

- - - - - -

_It is sunny and cloudless. _

_The sky is so clear. _

_Exotic birds are flapping their wings as the air blew. _

_It blew over that terra. A terra of forestland and beauty..._

_Beauty so unreal._

_The trees are tall and healthy._

_The animals are so lively and... friendly._

_They just sat there, while the children play and the parents watch._

_Smiles on every face._

_Absolute happiness._

_And even beyond that, a waterfall sparkling in the sunlight._

_Everything was so... __remarkable._

_It was like no other terra._

_No tears..._

_No cries for help..._

_Just peace and joy._

_So much of it._

_It's so -wait._

_What is that?_

_Dark clouds are appearing. Rain is showering the terra below._

_What are those creatures?_

_Those claws..._

_Blood is dripping from their mouths..._

_Those sharp teeth..._

_It was like in flash that peace and joy disappeared._

_That all of it disappeared._

_Cries were heard._

_Children's screams._

_Tears..._

_Blood..._

_So much of it..._

_Of both._

_And I was standing in the middle of it all._

_What's happening? This can't actually... No..._

_Wait! Who is that?_

_Running through the thick forest._

_Fear in her eyes._

_Those hazel eyes...No!_

_Piper?_

_It can't be. Not her..._

_The rain kept pouring down as she was running._

_I was right behind her. I was calling her name over and over._

_She couldn't hear me._

_I couldn't hear my own voice._

_I was mute._

_I could see blood red eyes staring at me._

_Growls..._

_They are coming closer._

_But not to me._

_To Piper._

_Loud roars are approaching._

_Piper's eyes darted everywhere around her._

_But she saw nothing._

_"Piper! Run!" I yelled. I was finally heard, but it was too late._

_Too late..._

_- - - - - -_

Scarlett woke straight up, gasping.

Cold sweat was all over her face.

The spiky parts of her hair became flat.

She turned around, fidgeting as she heard footsteps approach her door.

She nearly screamed until she saw it was Finn.

"Dude, stop talking in your sleep. Some people are..."

His voice drifted off when he saw Scarlett's terrified look.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, worried.

Scarlett tried to speak, but all that came out was gasps.

Finn yawned and turned Scarlett's face to look at his.

"It's just a nightmare. It is not really going to happen, okay? Especially with Finn around." He said, with a smirk, holding a thumb up a himself.

He managed to get a small giggle out of her.

None of them moved. They just look straight into their eyes...

Which was interrupted by Piper coming in.

Scarlett and Finn immediately separated.

"What happened?" Piper asked. Scarlett looked at her then stared at the floor.

She couldn't hardly look at Piper now.

"Nightmares." Finn answered, getting up to go to his room after giving Scarlett a sincere smile.

Piper just kept staring at her friend's necklace.

She watched it turn from that violet blue color back to gold.

_'It's back to normal... now that she already had that nightmare...'_

"Well, I'm going to try to go back to sleep. Goodnight, Pi." Scarlett said unhappily, sighing and laying back down.

"Yeah... goodnight." Piper said, leaving to go to her own room.

She sat on her bed, head looking down in grief.

_'It's not my crystal that did this to her, is it?'_

**Did Piper's crystal do this to my OC?**

**And what will happen when Dark Ace meets Master Cyclonis and maybe Ravess?**

**We'll see... **

**Me: Hey, Scar! Are you okay?**

**Scarlett: -hides in corner -**

**Me: I definitely going to kill Piper now.**

**Piper: -gulps and runs away-**

**Anyways, you already know Scarlett got tortured.**

**She was my first victim. Piper's next.**

**But I can't do the next chapters unless you review. **

**Oh, and vote, plz!**


	5. What's Going On Here?

**Hey, guys!**

**Thanks for voting and reviewing!**

**Dark Ace and Ravess wins!**

**Well, there you go. I have another poll up, though.**

**Oh, if you're confused of what is going on, it will all be explained in this chapter.**

**So just read on and let torture rein! - grins evilly** -

**My Victim: Piper!**

**Chapter 5: What's Going on Here?**

It was 3:30 in the morning.

I sat up in my bed.

I couldn't sleep well since...

That nightmare_._

_A nightmare that seemed so... real._

_Too real._

_Like it was really happening._

_Or if it already happened_...

_But Piper was there._

_And she had never been there before._

_I should know. I known her a long time._

_So... will that part be her future?_

_Will Piper..._

_No! Then that will mean she'll be gone..._

_forever._

_How did I get this nightmare?_

_I had this necklace for a lifetime._

_I slept with it on all the time._

_So why is it any different this time?_

_Oh, Piper!_

_Be safe... __don't die..._

_please._

_- - - - - -_

_Beep...beep...BEEP!_

"Ugh! Already!" Finn moaned, slamming his hand on the snooze button.

_'Finally. Now I can get some good rest...WAIT! I have to get up for Tropica!'_

Finn jumped out of bed and ran out of his room, heading for the bathroom.

He was too late, though.

The bathroom was occupied.

"Hurry up in there!" The sharpshooter complained, banging on door.

"Finn, go away!" A voice called from inside. It was Piper.

Finn grunted and layed his back against the wall next to the door.

After a few minutes, Piper came out. Finn glared at her.

"Happy?" She said alittle annoyed.

Finn just rushed into the bathroom, ignoring what Piper said.

She glared at him before turning around and heading for the kitchen.

- - - - - -

Piper walked into the small kitchen.

There wasn't much in there.

Just a few cabinets, a small sink, a small fridge...

Scarlett?

Piper froze when she saw Scarlett leaning against one of the counters with a bowl of cereal in her hands.

She looked up at her, then immediately looked back down and ate.

_'Why will she not look at me?'_

Piper walked over and stood next to her.

"Please tell me what happened yesterday." Piper pleaded.

Her eyes were filled with sadness.

Scarlett looked up at the crystal specialist's face.

She sighed.

"Scarlett...please..."

Piper didn't want to lose her friend because of something she might have caused.

Scarlett twirled her spoon in her bowl and looked up.

"Okay."

-**CYCLONIA** -

Dark Ace walked up to Master Cyclonis and bowed.

He tried to hide the disappointment on his face as he did.

Straightening back up, he could see the anger in her cold, violet eyes.

"Hello, Dark Ace." She said, trying to keep up to her calm demeanor. "I heard of the unfortunately mishap on Amazonia."

Dark Ace remained calm. He wasn't like the other talons.

Who would cower at her presence.

He was so much different.

He stood by Cyclonis, even if she happened to get angry at him.

Like now...

Master Cyclonis glared at her talon champion.

"How did this happen?!" She asked, grinding her teeth.

"From what I heard, the Storm Hawks had came and rescued them, Master." Dark Ace answered, trying not to get on her bad side.

It would keep him from facing anything... consequential.

"So the machine gun I demanded _isn't_ finished?"

Dark Ace sighed. "No, Master."

Taking a deep breath, she said. "No matter," There was short pause. "I guess we will have stick to a second plan."

Dark Ace was surprised by the calmness in her voice. "A second plan?"

The master smiled. "Yes, and all will be explained in due time. Your dismissed."

- - - - - -

Dark Ace left the room in confusion.

"What does she mean 'all in due time'?" Dark Ace whispered to himself.

Walking towards his quarters, he saw Ravess.

_'Stay calm.' _He told himself and tried to walk past the golden-eyed violinist.

Unfortunately for him, she turned around just when he was right behind her.

"Oh, hello Ace." She greeted with a heart warming smile.

Dark Ace forced himself not to smile back.

"It's **DARK** Ace." He snarled, walking right past her with a foul look on his face.

It was not like a cyclonian to show any... _compassion _to others.

Ravess frowned. _'If only he felt the same way as I do...'_

She thought and walked off, closing her eyes and gave a look of disappointment and sadness.

- **THE KITCHEN** -

There was silence in the kitchen.

The girls didn't talk.

Piper was shocked of what her friend told her.

All that blood...

...those cries.

That creature.

It... scared her.

Scarlett sighed, and hid her face in her spiky hair.

"And that was it..." She finished.

Piper gulped and looked up at her.

"Scarlett...is this really going to happen?"

"I don't know!" Scarlett replied sheepishly. "I don't know..."

Piper took a deep breath. "Scarlett, I'm so sorry."

Scarlett looked at her, confused.

"But you didn't do anything."

Piper lowered her head.

"Did you?"

- **STORK'S POV -**

I steered the _Condor_, following what Piper said.

_'Just keep straight.'_

Though, I had a hard time doing so.

I still think that there infections on my ship.

Ever since those people came aboard, I was sure that I have carried a disease from them.

Or mindworms.

Then we would all need to be tested.

Or even Tilosytosis, a deadly flu to known to kill millions in Atmos. (Me: I made it up.)

Then that will mean we all have it. And there's no cure...

Bending down, I started to hyperventilate and cough.

Not long after, I looked up, just in time to see Finn sneak up on me.

"Boo!" He exclaimed.

_'He's so annoying.'_

I turned around and groaned. "Finn, go away."

The blond frowned. "Awwww. You're suppose to get scared." He complained.

"What do you want?" I asked aggravated. He smiled.

"Are we almost there?"

"No, Finn. And we won't be for a while." I answered.

Finn let out a sighed and slumped his shoulders as he walked out of the room.

Shaking my head, I turned back to the controls.

To my surprise, the sky was clear...

As in no terras or ships. Just that.

Emptiness.

_'That's unusual. Why are there nothing here?'_

I mentally smacked myself.

"The effects of mindworms. What else?"

- **KITCHEN, AGAIN** -

"Whoa..."

That was all Scarlett could say.

"Yeah, but I don't know how it happened. It just started glowing."

Scarlett was shocked by the information that was given to her. She put a hand on her chin.

"So it's like this: I tapped the crystal, it made mine turn to a different color, I get a nightmare that could be the past and/or future, and my crystal turns back to normal... seriously, this does not make sense."

Piper sighed. "I know. That's why it's so confusing."

Scarlett got up and started washing her bowl in the sink.

"Maybe it activates by direct contact. You said that when I touched it, it turned my crystal the same color. It's probably because it was trying to send a message or something..." Scarlett replied, drying her bowl off with a towel.

"Yeah...but still. My crystal NEVER glows. And besides, what message is it trying to send-."

Piper eyes widened and a gasp escaped her mouth.

"Scar, didn't you say that you saw a terra that was like no others? That was absolutely beautiful?"

Scarlett put the bowl in the cabinet and turned around.

"Yeah. So what?"

"What if that terra was new? Like, if no one in Atmos knows about it?"

Piper was given a weird look by the teen in front of her.

"An unknown terra?" Scarlett asked. Piper nodded. "But people are there. Well, _were_ there. Don't you think it would have been discovered, some way or another?"

Piper gave a infuriated sigh. "I'm just saying. There's no terra in Atmos that has that much beauty."

Scarlett moaned. "Piper... just be careful. In that nightmare, people were being killed by those creatures. It look liked it already happened, but then you came in. I mean, I'm absolutely sure was the past, but I think..."

"But you think what?" The navigator urged.

"But I think whatever that's going to happen in the future, it's going to... _kill_ you."

Piper gave a wide-eyed look as Scarlett darted out of the kitchen.

- **ANOTHER NIGHT** -

The Amazonian was in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

_'I hope I don't get another one of those nightmares.' _She thought.

Shuddering, she looked back down to see Finn staring at her.

His sky blue eyes showed he was worried.

"What?" Scarlett asked innocently.

"Are you going to be okay? You know, sleeping in here by yourself?"

The girl frowned. "Of course! I'm fine..." She gave him a sincere smile.

"Um... okay. What are you going to do now?"

Scarlett glared at him.

"Finn, I said I was fine! I'm just going to bed. I'll be okay."

Taking a deep breath, he smiled.

"Okay, but you just come in my room and call me if you need company."

Scarlett giggled. "Okay. 'Night.

Finn smirked. "Night."

- - - - - -

Piper layed on her bed, wearing her pajamas.

Doing so, she was tapping her crystal necklace and watched it glow each time.

_'I really need to figure this out.' _She thought.

Turning out the light, she wrapped herself in the sheets on her bed and closed her eyes.

Drifting off to sleep, she didn't notice the dark glow coming her necklace.

- - - - - -

Piper snored slightly, sweat pouring down her face.

It was the beginning another nightmare, but this time...

Piper had to face it.

_'Piper! Piper, watch out!'_

Piper winced in her sleep.

- - - - - -

_I was running in the forest__._

_Adrenaline pumping through me._

_Scars all over my legs and arms._

_Knowing that someone or something was there._

_Knowing that I was being followed..._

_Followed by a shadow figure._

_With golden eyes..._

_Eyes filled with fright and terror._

_It scared me._

_To be running through with no knowledge of where to go._

_Just to know that you have to keep going._

_To never stop._

_To never look back._

_Or you'll cause a mistake that you will regret._

- - - - - -

Aerrow couldn't sleep.

He was worried.

Worried about Scarlett.

That her nightmare had effected her this badly.

But what can he do?

What can he do about something that can only happen in her mind?

Only while she slept.

Nothing was the answer, and it bothered him.

Aerrow remembered what Finn told him that same day.

_"Dude, she was freaked out. I never seen her that scared before. It was just a nightmare, but she acted as if it was really going to happen. As if it was going to come true. I wonder if she'll be okay..."_

That made the skyknight feel ashamed.

He hadn't even walked past her this morning.

Not at all, and now its too late.

Sighing, Aerrow turned off the lights.

Closing his eyes, he heard an ear piercing scream.

It was too familiar...

His eyes widened.

"Piper!"

- - - - - -

Piper kept screaming.

Tears formed in her eyes.

But she couldn't wake up.

The nightmare was in control.

_- - - - - -_

_It was raining hard outside._

_The sky was dark._

_You could hardly see anything with your eyes._

_You could only hear with your ears._

_To hear those growls._

_Growls of a hungry beast coming closer._

_"Piper, come on. We have to keep going!" A voice called out to me._

_I looked up to see the shadow of another person._

_Someone so familiar._

_Someone I felt like I could trust._

_Grabbing that person's hand, it pulled me into a cabin._

_A place we thought that would keep us safe._

_That was the problem._

_We **thought**._

_And now we're in more danger._

_Running through the cabin, I could hear those same growls approaching._

_Approaching so close I could feel its rancid breath blow on my neck._

_Trying to grab hold of me with those teeth as they__ were chasing us up the stairs._

_But I'm so confused._

_'Why are we here?'_

_'How will we escape?'_

_I felt numb inside._

_My feet crumpled on the top of the stairs._

_'How will we survive?'_

_I was so dizzy._

_"Piper, we have to hurry! We can't stop now. Piper!"_

_The room kept spinning into a swirl of black and red._

_All I could do was feel the claws dig into my skin..._

_To feel the warm blood slide down me and onto the floor._

_To feel myself dying inside._

_The darkness surrounding me._

_"Piper! PIPER!"_

_- - - - - -_

"Piper! PIPER!" Aerrow yelled, shaking his navigator by the arms.

Opening her eyes, Piper rushed forward.

Her damp hair went over her face, covering up her wide eyes.

"Piper, are you okay?" Aerrow asked with much concern.

He tried to cover up the scared expression that tried to appear on his face.

Piper looked up. The rest of the squadrant was in her room as well.

They had terrified looks on all of their faces.

Especially Scarlett.

"Piper, what happened? What's going on here?" Aerrow asked.

Piper opened her mouth to speak, but the words never came out.

Her throat was burning too much.

There was one thought that was in her mind.

She knew she was going to die.

**Oh yeah, Piper's gonna pay!**

**So now you know a few extra stuff that I might of... forgot. **

**But I'm new at these stories, so I am very sorry.**

**But we figured out how my OC had that nightmare, what Cyclonis plan was that I kinda mention in the prologue, and that I have a new couple in the story.**

**DA and Ravess! Even though he won't show affection, this will be the couple I'll be working on.**

**These are my couples:**

**Dark Ace X Ravess**

**Aerrow X Piper **

**Finn X Scarlett (OC)**

**In your reviews, you can tell me if you don't like my OC to be with Finn. I won't get mad.**

**This is going to probably be my last update for this story.**

**If you haven't read my new drabble story, Untold Love, then I'll just tell you now.**

**I won't be on Fanfiction for a week.**

**My mom wants me to get off my computer.**

**I don't know what day, but it will be soon.**

**That's all.**

**So read, review, and vote!**


	6. The Ship

**Hi! I got good news!**

**I'm not leaving! At lease, not this week.**

**That means that I get to torture Piper more!**

**But sorry I didn't update for a while. (writer's block)**

**I'm going to do a few more nightmares for you.**

**So here is a chapter for you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**- - - - - -**

**Chapter 6: The Ship**

**PIPER'S POV**

I'm scared.

Very scared.

To the point that I couldn't even close my eyes.

Not for a second without something bad happening.

I had to force my eyes open.

I cannot sleep.

To even doze off would leave bad results.

That's why I tried to stay up the whole night after the others left.

One by one.

Starting with Scarlett, who couldn't bare to see me this way. She already faced it once. She was too scared to see it happen to me.

It ended with Aerrow, who held me in an embrace that calmed me down from my crying before he left.

- flashback -

"_Piper, are you sure you can stay here alone? I can sleepover or you can just come in my room instead."_

_I only shook my head._

_I didn't need company. I just needed was to stay awake._

_I was sitting on my bed, staring at the clock._

_It was 3:27 in the morning._

_Time was ticking away, but not fast enough._

_I fell asleep._

- - - - - -

_"Hurry! We need crystal energy, quick!"_

_"How?! All the crystals all drained!"_

_The ship was going down._

_And without any power..._

_... it was going to crash._

_- - - - - -_

That's when I woke up.

I don't want it to go any farther.

I don't want to know what will happen afterwards.

It was going to bad.

That was all I knew.

And I want it to stay that way.

I lifted my head up.

The sun was rising.

I could see the light come through in my room onto the floor.

Now it was 5:38.

It was another day.

No cyclonians. No sky sharks. Nothing to keep me awake.

I only had to look at maps and let sure Stork goes the right way.

To have to force myself to keep my head up.

To never close my eyes.

_Never._

- - - - - -

I ran to the bathroom and showered.

The hot water sprayed on me.

My hair fell back.

I closed my eyes.

Just for that little while.

_'The room kept spinning into a swirl of black and red.'_

My nightmare was coming back to me.

I felt dizzy.

I could feel my feet wobble, losing balance.

I was slowly coming down to my knees.

But only until I felt the hot water splash in my face.

I jumped up. Some of it had came in my mouth.

Turning the water off, I coughed.

A loud, hoarse cough that struck pain down my throat.

It was still burning.

Putting on my robe, a sigh escaped from my mouth.

My nightmares were truly hunting me.

It seemed to take more out me than it did to Scarlett.

It was like I was really running for my dear life.

I felt my heart beating fast. I felt danger lurking around me.

I felt my legs aching. My ears ringing.

The nails digging through my flesh.

It just felt like it was real.

I wasn't sure what to do.

All I know is that I'm safe now. For the moment, at lease.

Death was still upon me.

My feet touched the hard floor as I walked over to the sink.

I leaned over unsteadily.

I looked up.

My eyes widen.

I screamed at the sight in front of me.

In the mirror was the creature that attacked me in those nightmares.

That _killed_ me...

Its blood red eyes were locked on me. Its claws were bared.

With one swipe, I fell on the floor, hard.

That last thing I saw was my crystal necklace glowing darkly before blacking out.

- - - - - -

**AERROW'S POV**

I couldn't sleep well.

I was too... confused.

There was so much that I didn't understand.

Like these weird nightmares the girls kept getting.

How they both would panic and actually think it's real.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath.

_'If only I could do something about this...'_

A scream erupted through my ears.

A scream familiar to the night before...

I opened my eyes and jumped out of bed.

Radarr was already one step in front of me and had left.

Running out of my room, I headed for Piper's room.

I saw my furry co-pilot walk in then walk out, shaking his head.

He gave a low, worried screech.

That only meant one thing.

_'She's not here.' _

Lights of other people's rooms came on.

Scarlett was the first to open her door.

"Aerrow, please don't say that's Piper."

"I wish I could." I mumbled but loud enough to hear.

The Amazonian nodded her head and ran into the hallway.

I was right behind her along with the rest of my squadrant.

I sighed.

_'Piper, what's going on here? How can we help?'_

**- PIPER'S POV -**

_Through the hallway._

_Opening a hidden door._

_Down the stairs._

_To the basement._

_Out the back._

_Out there..._

I open my eyes warily.

I stared at the floor.

My vision was a blur.

My left cheek burned.

And my head ached.

I lifted my hand up and touched the scar.

The blood was slightly coming out of it.

This made me surprised yet terrified.

That impact of the swipe was powerful in a way.

It was like a big rush of strength I had in me disappeared.

Completely.

I could hardly move.

All I could do was hear the thumping of the ground come closer.

The door opened.

"Piper! Piper, are you okay?"

I didn't move to see who it is.

I already knew.

"Aerrow..."

My voice drifted off.

I could feel my body rising off the floor.

My vision went blurry before turning into darkness.

- - - - - -

_'Hold on everyone!'_

_The people on that ship tried to hold on to anything they can._

_Boxes were sliding back and forth on the floor._

_The ship was falling...__fast._

_Crystal energy was draining quickly._

_Dark clouds surrounded them._

_The boy could see land approaching._

_His eyes widen._

_- - - - - -_

"No!" I shot straight up, breathing hard.

Looking around, I saw I was in my room.

Aerrow was on his knees right beside me.

Radarr was at the end of the bed staring at me.

The others were right behind Aerrow, terrified looks on all their faces.

"Piper, are you okay? What happened?"

I turned my head to face him. I took a deep breath.

"I-I-saw-a-demon-in-the-mirror-and-it-attacked-me-and-knocked-me-to-the-floor-and-" I said quickly before being interrupted by Aerrow.

"Piper, calm down." He lay a hand on my shoulder. I took another deep breath. "There you go. Now, you said that a demon in the mirror attacked you?"

"Yes! And it made me blackout. It even gave me this sca-." I put a hand to my left cheek, where the scar was suppose to be.

My eyes widen.

_'It ...disappeared? How can it be?!'_

The squadrant shared glances. I could tell they were having a hard time believing this.

There was a short period of silence in the room until Scarlett sighed and gave me an sympathetic smile.

"Piper... are you sure you're not..._imagining_ this? I mean, I didn't see anything randomly attack me."

"Unless you have Artarian Brainworms." Stork said backing away from the group. Everyone rolled their eyes. -(I heard something about brainworms on that episode, The Black Gorge. I don't know if that's correct or not.)

"Well," Junko said, ignoring the merb. "We didn't see any demons in the bathroom at all."

I knew they wouldn't believe me...

"And you really didn't get any good sleep the whole night-"

"I DID SEE IT!" I yelled. All of them looked a little shocked.

I never yelled at him before.

I looked down in frustration. I lifted a hand to my cheek.

"Guys, I swear...I did see something."

- - - - - -

It was 9:47 now.

Still morning.

It felt like time was flowing by too slowly.

Like it was doing this on purpose just to torture me.

After earlier's conversation with the others, Aerrow made me stay in my room.

He thinks that if I get some rest, I will calm down.

This made me so angry.

I told them everything that happened and they still didn't believe me.

No matter what I say or do, I still going to end up laying on my bed, arms crossed and pouting...

...like now.

I stared - no, _glared_ - at the ceiling.

My eyes didn't blink at all, even when Aerrow opened the door and walked in my room. Radarr pirched on his shoulder like usual.

I did not want to look at him. I was too angry at him and the others.

The skyknight walked over, crouching down right beside me.

"I see you're still awake." His voice sounded that he was displeased by this.

"Because," I said, agitated. "You guys don't believe me."

Aerrow groaned. "Piper, was is there to believe-"

" Everything! I told you guys what I saw. That _thing_ from my nightmare attacked me! How else would I be on the floor unconscious?! Its because whatever that _thing _was had sharp claws and sended a swipe at me as soon as I screamed! Aerrow, I swear I really did see it with my own eyes! And every time I even close them, visions of people in the past are DYING! Aerrow, you make it as if I'm going crazy, but this stuff is really scaring me! And it's like you don't care! Like NONE of you are caring! Don't you think that this is weird? Scarlett and now, me! I'm trying **NOT** to be mad at you, but I **AM** mad at you! I can't sleep! And I don't want to! I JUST WANT TO LEAVE THIS ROOM! **I NEED TO STAY AWAKE!** "

My voice was getting louder as I talked until it turned into almost half-screaming half-yelling.

Apparently, I had gotten up and walked forward, making Aerrow stand up and back away. Radarr was hiding behind his left leg, whimpering.

The skyknight's eyes had widen from surprise.

I NEVER, EVER yelled at him like this before. Not even at Finn.

The thought of that made me cringe inside.

I backed away. Tears were building up in my eyes as I ran out of the room.

Heading for the roof of the _Condor_.

**- WITH FINN -**

The rest of the Storm Hawks were doing what they usually do.

Stork was piloting the ship. Junko was fixing parts that were broken. Scarlett, not really part of the squadrant, just chose to read one of her books in the hanger bay. And Finn was being...Finn.

The sharpshooter was in the hanger as well, playing his electric guitar and singing, badly.

"Oh yeah! Sharpshooter! Yeah!" He twirled around like a maniac while singing.

Scarlett slammed her book close and walked past the blond.

"Sharpshooter! Yeah -hey!" Finn started to sing again when he saw the girl unplug the guitar.

"Why did you do that for?!"

Scarlett gave him annoyed.

"Because your voice can kill someone." She muttered.

Finn crossed his arms. "Dude, harsh." He acted as if he was really hurt by that. "If it was that bad, let's see how it _really_ suppose to be done. Go on, try it Scar."

The sharpshooter snickered when Scarlett's tan skin turned pale.

"M-Me?" Scarlett asked, studdering. Finn nodded. "Um, o-okay."

Scarlett always had stage fright. But now that she has to sing and perform in front of the boy she likes, it doesn't make it any better.

Finn handed her the guitar and sat down, smirk plastered on his face.

Scarlett sighed. _'Here it goes.'_

**- STORK'S POV -**

I was piloting the _Condor_ as usual.

There was still nothing in sight.

Like earlier, no terras or ships.

It was just blank, except for the bright colors in the horizon.

Like it was silent, except for the loud guitar playing.

Along with that horrible singing...

That voice was pretty much recognizable.

_'Finn...'_

Grunting, I put the ship on auto-pilot and paced around the room.

Because of Piper's weirdness earlier, I don't know if I should trust her with the directions.

She'll probably make us go the direction to our horrible demise...

So I just have to follow Aerrow's orders instead and keep going straight until she gets some rest.

I still think it's brainworms, though. And if it is, we should take precautions.

Shuddering, I slided a crate towards me and started opening it.

On top of the crate was a picture of a purple brain with worms coming out.

I pulled out an old purple book, blowing off the dust that was over the title.

'The 72 Symptoms of Artarian Brainworm Infestation'. -( I'm really not making this up. Episode: The Black Gorge, _again_.)

Sighing, I started to read. The ship became silent.

_'Good. Now I can-'_

The loud noise came back.

_'Never mind.'_

But I have to admit, it was much better played than before. And the voice was really good. Almost like Piper's, but it wasn't. And I know that it is definitely NOT Finn's singing.

_'Oh well.'_ I closed the book and went back to piloting, taking it off auto-pilot.

_'Hopefully, Piper will be back to normal, or we'll all be doomed.'_

- - - - - -

Finn stared in awe at the girl in front of him.

She was almost done singing.

"Keep bleeding. Keep, keep bleeding love...Yay! You like it?"

Scarlett was obliviously singing Bleeding Love, one of her favorite songs.

Finn mouth had dropped open.

Scarlett frowned. "I knew I was bad. And I did do this with a guitar. So if you're going to make fun of me-"

"No!" Finn exclaimed, making her jump. "That was great! How did learn to sing like that?"

"Piper." Scarlett answered. "She's a real good singer."

Finn had a astonished look on his face. "Piper knows how to sing?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't know that, but I guess you learn something everyday."

Finn nodded. "Yeah."

There was an awkward silence between the two. After a few minutes, Scarlett had broken it.

"Well, I'm going back to reading my book. 'Kay?"

"Yep...but Scarlett."

"hmm?"

"Your singing is beautiful."

Scarlett froze. You really don't hear the word 'beautiful' from Finn. With something like this, it was either 'cool' or 'hot'. Her face burned.

"Thanks, Finn." She said and left, hiding the smile that desperately wanted to appear on her face.

Finn sighed.

_'If only I could tell you it's not just your singing that's beautiful...'_

He blushed before leaving the hanger bay.

**- BACK WITH PIPER -**

Piper was sitting on the roof of the _Condor_, looking at the sunset.

The blue sky was decorated by orange, red, and pink.

These colors lighten up her dark skin and sparkled against her eyes, that was now blood-shot red.

Her tear-stained face shown the anger she was trying to hide inside.

_'What am I going to do?' _She thought.

Everyone around her didn't believe her.

These nightmares were scaring her.

She really had no one to help her with this dilemma.

_'How can I figure this out.'_

Piper sighed.

"There is only one way to find out." She said to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

- - - - - -

_The terra was approaching._

_There was a clear landing space._

_"Look!" The boy exclaimed. "We can land! Over there!"_

_Everyone went to where the boy pointed out._

_"Hurry! We need to land while we still can."_

_The pilot nodded. "Okay, hold on."_

_The ship was falling towards the clear land._

_Parts of the ship was falling off._

_Everyone grabbed whatever they could to hold on._

_The girl closed her eyes._

_"10...9...8...7...6..."_

_Screams went through her ears._

_"...5...4...3..."_

_She heard an explosion from behind her. Pieces of scrap metal brushed against her light skin._

_"...2..."_

_She opened her eyes._

_"1..."_

_"Piper! Piper, wake up!"_

_- - - - - -_

"Piper! Piper, wake up!"

Aerrow was shaking me by the arms. I opened my eyes.

"Piper, I was looking all over for you."

The navigator looked at him teary-eyed.

"Why would you want to look for me. I yelled at you."

Her voice was cracking as she spoke.

"Because I need to talk to you, about the nightmare you had last night. What was it about?"

She froze. No way she was going to tell him she was about die.

"Um, it was about the people...dying." Aerrow frowned.

"Sorry I didn't believe you earlier. It's just kinda hard to-"

"No, I'm sorry. Aerrow, maybe I am seeing things."

Piper looked down in shame. The memory of yelling at him came back to her. Tears came down her face.

"Hey, don't cry. I couldn't blame you for yelling at me. I guess I really need it." Aerrow chuckled.

"Well, its getting late. We need to go back inside." Aerrow got up.

Piper nodded and walked right behind him.

She sighed.

"I need to know what happens next."

** - PIPER'S POV - **

I was laying on my bed.

I tapped my crystal necklace, watching it glow.

"I have to try to sleep, no matter how bad its going to be." I mumbled to myself.

There was knock on the door.

"Come in."

Scarlett walked into my room.

"Hi, Piper. Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, just a little worried, but I'm okay."

Scarlett gave me a sad smile. "Do you need me stay in here? I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

I smiled. No, I'm okay."

"Well, okay. I'm going to bed now." Scarlett turned around to leave.

"Scar?"

She stopped at the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Did you and Finn did anything today?"

I heard her snicker lightly.

"Let's just say that I thank you for the...singing lessons. Goodnight."

I giggled. "Goodnight."

Turning the lights off, I pulled the covers over me and stared at the ceiling.

"Okay, here it goes."

**This is the longest chapter I ever done so far.**

**I do hope you like it, though.**

**Review!**


	7. Back To Normal?

**Hi! ****I'm back! **

**Thanks for reviewing for my other chapter.**

**As you read, Piper got tortured. Yay- I mean, I feel sorry for her.**

**Scarlett: No you don't.**

**Me: Shut up or else!**

**Scarlett: Or what?**

**Me: Or I'll torture you again.**

**Scarlett: -shuts mouth-**

**Me: Good. Sorry about that. My OC is really angry at me right now.**

**Scarlett: Darn right...**

**Me: Excuse me?!**

**Scarlett: NOTHING!**

**Me: I thought so. Everyone, read on!**

**- - - - - -**

**Chapter 7: Back to Normal?**

_C R A S H !_

_The ship crashed to the ground._

_All the engines exploded._

_The glass windows shattered._

_'Hey, is everyone okay?' The boy asked._

_His friends groaned in pain._

_Everything was broken._

_Any power that was left was drained._

_Even the people inside lost the strength they had as well._

_Struggling, the girl got up, arm bleeding._

_The blood dripped to the floor._

_'Where are we?'_

_'I don't know, but we have to check out the damage.'_

_- - - - - -_

Piper's dream was going out well so far.

Except when the ship crashed, she hardly sweated through her hair.

But what made her nervous was the sight those people saw.

- - - - - -

_'It's so...beautiful.'_

_The terra was like a wonderland._

_It shined in the sun's rays._

_The water puddles sparkled._

_Beyond the forestland was a huge waterfall._

_It made everything calm and peaceful._

_'Wow...this is so wonderful. To see something like this is a miracle.'_

_'I know, but this terra isn't like other terras. It's not even in the maps, charts, or anything.'_

_'Well, we can't keep dazing at it. We have to find crystal power.'_

_All of them nodded and went out for the search_

- - - - - -

My eyes opened.

I was scared.

It was the same terra as before.

It's beauty fools you from the incoming danger that would soon come.

The death they would soon face.

All I would have to is close my eyes and they would all die.

I don't want to see that happen to them.

No more blood. No more screams. No more darkness.

I saw what I wanted to see.

They made it safely to the terra.

And if this is a message, maybe we all will be okay...

Unless this is just the beginning, and that it will soon go downhill for us...

My head started hurt.

It was all to confusing. Again, information wasn't coming together and making sense.

It was still a big bundle of mess that couldn't add up.

I sat up in my bed, pulling the sheets off of me.

I put a hand on my chin, thinking.

All the stuff I gathered was coming back to me.

I was in a cabin when I died.

The terra is absolutely beautiful during the day and mistakenly dangerous at night.

The people crashed on the terra because of the lost of crystal power...

Crystal power?!

I jumped out the bed and darted out the room.

- - - - - -

I went to the crystal engine room.

Opening the door, I felt the warm air brush against my skin.

I walked inside slowly to where the crystals were stored.

All of them were bright and full of power.

I smiled.

Maybe we won't crash...maybe.

I was still going to die...and if tell the others, they will not stop worrying EVER!

Stork would write my will and set up my death bed...

I really don't need all that attention.

I just want to figure all this out by myself _only_.

Leaving the engine room, I walked back to my room.

_'This is still confusing. Maybe these are just bad dreams.'_

I pulled the cover over me and closed my eyes.

Nothing. No visions.

I smiled.

- - - - - -

Piper rested happily in her bed, snoring lightly.

No nightmares appeared while she slept.

At the door, the skyknight smiled and left, knowing that there will be no screams that night.

Everything was calm.

In the dark room, the moonlight shined over the crystal necklace.

It was not glowing at all.

- - - - - -

**Is this the end...o****r the beginning? (****I know, confusing.)**

**Only time can answer this.**

**Review!**


	8. Daydreams Lead To Doom

**Scarlett: Yay! Piper doesn't have nightmares anymore!**

**Me: -grins mischievously-**

**Scarlett: Um, are you okay?**

**Me: -rubs hands together evilly- Yes, of course. I'm just fine...**

**Scarlett: This is not good.**

**Me: Read this chapter everyone! I even came up with a good name for it. Beware my wrath, Piper...**

**Scarlett: What?! Ugh, not again!**

**Me: Muwahahaha! -eye twitches like Stork's-**

**Scarlett: Uh. . . okay. Read this PLZ so she can turn back to normal. I beg of you!**

**- - - - - -**

**Chapter 8: Daydreams Lead To Doom**

"Finn! I'm gonna kill you!"

It was the next day...and Finn had touched Scarlett's diary. Not took, _touched_.

"Ahhhhh!" Finn screamed. The Amazonian teen was trying to grab hold of him with her sharp fingernails.

Piper was in her room, still asleep. Well, until she heard a loud thump. Opening her eyes, she yawned.

_'Best sleep I got in a while.' _She thought.

Piper pulled the covers off her and got up. She opened her door.

Out in the hallway, she saw Finn laying on the ground. Scarlett was on top of him, holding his arms around his back as if she was arresting him like a criminal.

Piper giggled. "Scarlett, what are you doing?"

Her friend looked up, angrily.

"Teaching the blondie here not to touch ANY of my stuff!"

"Dude, it's a diary! Don't have to get all angry about it. Jeez!"

Piper sighed. It really didn't surprise her to see the girl so angry.

Scarlett had anger management issues. Make her mad and you in for it, buddy!

Piper closed her door and got ready for the day.

It didn't take long before Aerrow and Junko ran down the hallway.

Junko pulled Scarlett back and Aerrow helped Finn get back to his feet.

"Dude, she attacked me, for no reason!" Finn exclaimed, pointing his finger at the angry girl.

"That is not true!" Scarlett yelled. "He-"

"Scar, just calm down," Aerrow said calmly. "Besides, we still are going to Tropica."

Scarlett stopped glaring at the blond and sighed. Junko let go of her.

"Fine, but when you're one person less on your squadrant, don't be yelling at me." Scarlett turned around and walked away. The boys stared at her until she was out of sight.

Junko was the first to say something. "What does she mean 'one less person on the the squadrant'?"

Finn gasped. "No! No no no! Aerrow, I can't stay on the _Condor_ with her. She'll kill me!"

"Finn don't worry about it. She is not really gonna kill you."

"Yes she will." A voice said out of no where.

"Who said that?" Junko asked.

Piper walked out of her room. "I did."

Finn frowned. "How would you know?"

Piper smirked. "I was her first friend, so I know alot about her. Beware. " That was all the navigator said before leaving.

Aerrow smiled.

_'At lease she's back to normal.'_

- - - - - -

Scarlett sat on her bed, arms crossed when Piper walked in.

"Hey, are you okay?" Piper asked. Scarlett looked up.

"Yeah...but Finn better not do that again!"

The navigator snickered. "Don't worry, I already told him to beware." The teens laughed.

"So, why did you chase him? He just _touched_ your diary."

Scarlett frowned. "Because all my secrets are in here. And even pictures...of him..." She said the last words in a whisper.

Piper nodded her head and closed the door before walking forward. "Scar, what do you see in _him_?" She put the emphases on 'him'.

Scarlett smiled. "Okay, get ready." She took a deep breath. "He's funny and he makes me smile and..."

Let's just say Scarlett had a HUGE list of stuff about him...

(Scarlett: No I don't! Me: Yes you do! Now PLZ shut up! Hehe...sorry, readers. Read on.)

"Uh...Scarlett?"

"Yeah?"

Piper had interrupted her from her list. (Scarlett: I do not have a list! Me: -glares- Scarlett: Ugh, fine!)

"I get it. There are _so_ many good qualities its fascinating." Piper said sarcastically.

"You asked me!" Scarlett said and gave her a playful push. Silence filled the room.

A minute past before Scarlett asked, "I noticed you didn't have any nightmares. Did your necklace glow at all?"

Piper shook her head. "No. I think I'm okay now."

The girl squealed. "That means all we have to worry about is going to Tropica! Yay!"

Scarlett ran out the room, into the hallway. Piper smiled sadly.

_'I hope there's nothing to worry about...' _She thought before getting up as well.

Piper didn't notice that small, dark glow of her necklace before leaving the room.

**-** **Piper's POV -**

I was looking at the crystals in my room.

Not long, I felt slightly dizzy.

Getting up, I stumbled onto the bed.

_'What's happening?'_

The room spun in my eyes.

_'No Piper! Don't fall for this again. Just close your eyes...'_

I closed my eyes. The dizziness left.

Reopening them, I let out a horrifying gasp.

- - - - - -

The ship was a reck.

My door was torn down. All my stuff was destroyed.

Crystal dust was on the floors and walls.

I got up from my bed and looked at damaged.

"What happened?" I asked myself.

The ship looked as if we had...crashed.

Loud growls erupted down the corridor.

My eyes widen as I ran out the room. I grabbed my staff.

"Aerrow? Scarlett? Finn?!" I was calling out their names. No one answered. "Junko?! Stork?! RADARR?!"

No reply. I kept running.

All the doors were opened...but, no one was inside.

Broken and torn items were laying on the floor.

Pieces of metal were torn from the ship.

I looked at it in terror.

_'What happened?'_

_- _**The Others -**

Aerrow and the rest of the squadrant were in the main room.

Aerrow, Radarr, Finn, and Junko were playing around. Stork was steering the Condor as usual.

Scarlett was reading her book. Well, _trying_ to.

"Hi-yah!"

"I'm going to get you!"

"Rarr!"

"Ya!"

"Hahaha!"

"Oh, you think this is funny!"

Scarlett was grinding her teeth in anger.

"Hi-yah! Ya!"

"Whoa-"

A loud thump knocked a few stuff to the ground.

"GUYS! CAN YOU GO SOMEWHERE ELSE?!" Scarlett yelled, closing her book and turning her head to them.

All of them were on the floor. They had grins on their faces, that soon turned into snickers.

The boys and Radarr laughed.

"Scar, calm down. We are just having fun." Aerrow said, getting up. Scarlett pushed him back down.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?! I HATE when people tell me to calm down!"

The boys stared at her, flabbergasted.

"Uh...sorry?" Junko said questioningly.

This led to a long period of silence.

"Aerrow? Scarlett? Finn?!" They heard voices calling for them.

"That sounds like Piper." Finn said.

"Junko?! Stork?! RADARR?!"

Radarr's ears perked up.

"It is Piper!" Aerrow replied. "Why is she calling our names?"

"I don't know," Scarlett said. "But I'll just go see if she's okay."

Scarlett left the room, heading to her friend.

**- Piper -**

"Anybody?!" No one heard me.

_'Where is every-'_

The loud growls were approaching. Loud thumps were coming closer.

I took a step back. The figure was horrifying.

It had a golden eyes.

Just like the thing that chased me in the forest.

And it was the same creature that...that...

I jumped back and got into my fighting stance. My staff was in my hands, readied to strike.

The creature back away.

It started to growl and roar.

"Get away from me!" I yelled. The creature looked astonished.

It took another step forward.

I jumped up, flipped, and hit my staff on the beast's head.

It let out a roar of pain and knocked out unconscious to the ground.

**- Boys -**

"What's taking Scarlett so long?" Finn asked.

Aerrow frowned. "I don't know. Do you think we should go out and find her?"

The blond sighed. "I guess so. We have nothing else to do."

Aerrow, Finn, and Junko walked out of the main room.

- - - - - -

"Scarlett! Piper! Girls, where are you?!" Aerrow called.

No answer.

"Where do you think they are?" Junko asked.

"I don't know, buddy." Finn answered. "I just hope she's okay."

Aerrow smirked. "She? You do mean they, right."

Finn looked at him blankly. His cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Yeah, sure. Of course I mean - Scarlett?"

There was moan in pain.

In front of them, Scarlett was on the ground, back towards them.

"Scarlett!" The boys exclaimed in chorus.

Finn was the first to run over to her.

"Scar! Scar, do you hear me?" Finn shook her by the arms.

His only response was a moan.

Aerrow was right beside her, Radarr on his shoulder. The blue, furry co-pilot whimpered.

He saw that the side of her head was bleeding through her dark hair.

Before the skyknight could respond to that, Finn picked up the girl, bridal/princess style.

(Me: I don't know the difference, so whatever is more romantic-like.)

"Finn, do you need help?" Junko asked.

"Where's Piper?" Finn asked, ignoring what his friend said.

"I don't-"

"Ahhhh!" A scream was heard from the main room.

All of them knew who it was.

"Stork!"

- - - - - -

"Ahhhh!" Stork screamed. "What are you doing, Piper?! Are you crazy?! Ah!"

"Come back here!" Piper yelled. The merb kept running away from the angered girl.

Getting sick of this, Piper flipped in the air, staff twirling along with her.

She landed right in front of him and knocked him to the ground.

Stork feel on the hard, metal floor.

Piper held the end of her staff to her neck.

Lucky for Stork, the boys came in just in time.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Aerrow asked.

Everyone was astonished by what how she was acting.

"Why are you attacking Stork?" Junko asked.

Piper didn't answer.

The girl just ran towards them, staff held in her hand. "Piper, what are you-" Aerrow exclaimed, but was cut off when Piper tried to strike him in the shoulder. The three boys moved out the way just in time.

"Dude, have you lost it?!" Finn exclaimed. He still had Scarlett in his arms.

Piper eyed the sharpshooter and ran towards him.

_'Just great. She's after me now.'_

- - - - - -

I couldn't believe it. There were so much of those _things_ were inside our ship.

I was surrounded...so I chose one that looked defenseless.

It had big, sky blue eyes. On the creature's back, it held the one I attacked earlier.

The perfect target...

I ran after him. The creature backed up. It was clearly scared.

I heard the creature let out small whimpers.

I was about to attack when one of them pounced me.

I fell on the floor. Opening my eyes, I saw the creature was above me. It held my arms in place. I struggled to move from its grasp. _'It's too strong'_ I thought. I let out a high-pitched, terrified scream. The creature was growling me.

I bent my head back to see my staff was right across from me.

I smirked.

- - - - - -

Aerrow held Piper in place.

"Piper! Piper, what's wrong with you?!"

Radarr screeched angrily, scurrying to the skyknight's side.

He saw the smirk appear on his navigator's face.

Swiftly, she head-butted him, making Aerrow back up just in time let her grab hold of her staff.

Piper jumped up, spun in the air, and raised her staff up to hit Aerrow straight in the head.

Aerrow back-flipped before the incoming strike landed on him. Radarr growled and jumped on to Piper's face, covering her eyes.

Unfortunately, she grabbed the blue, furry co-pilot and threw him forward.

Aerrow caught him.

"Piper, stop!" Junko exclaimed. The wallop ran up and grabbed her by the waist.

"Let go of me!" Piper yelled, struggling to break free.

"Finally, we got her!" Finn exclaimed happily. Scarlett started to wake up.

Her head was throbbing. "Wha-wha-what ha-happened?"

Finn let Scarlett stand up on her feet. He smirked.

"Nothing, we just caught our little attacker."

"That's good. All I did was ask her what's wrong, and she went berserk. Well, at lease nothing worse can happen."

Not the best thing to say.

Piper freed one of hands. She grabbed the staff from her other hand and sent it backwards, hitting Junko straight in the forehead.

The wallop fell back, releasing his arms and is now, unconscious.

Piper took this chance to jump over her so-called 'creatures'.

She looked back before running out the room.

"Oh," Scarlett replied. "Maybe I should have _not_ said that?"

Finn glared at her. "Obviously."

Stork, who had fainted earlier, got up. His eye was twitching.

"What is wrong with her?!"

Aerrow sighed. "I don't know. She just started attacking for no reason. What was weird was that her necklace was glowing-"

Scarlett interrupted him by a gasp. "Glowing?! That's the problem!"

The boys stared at her blankly. " If she sees us, but doesn't know who we are, and she is attacking...maybe she's daydreaming."

"But she's awake." Finn said.

Scarlett sighed. "That's daydreaming. It's when she is awake, but she is seeing things that are not there."

Stork let out a irritated breath. "That's bad. Her daydreams are leading us to a painful doom."

Finn smirked. "Daydreams lead to doom? Wow."

"Wait a minute!" Aerrow replied after thinking. "If she is seeing things, then what if she was on a cliff but she thinks she's in a field."

Aerrow eyes widen. Scarlett gasped.

"Or instead of a cliff, what about the bay. Near the sky. Where she can fall off to her death."

Everyone's eyes were practically bulging out.

Aerrow ran to the hanger bay.

_'Piper, no. Please!'_

**- PIPER -**

I was running down to the torn down hanger bay.

Unfortunately, all the skimmers were broken.

I sighed.

_'There has to be a way.'_

Walking, I accidentally tripped over a box laying on the floor.

My eyes closed.

For that split second, the air was warmer.

The atmosphere changed from cold and stuffy to hot and clear.

The hard floor felt as if it was the soft grass.

I opened my eyes.

To my surprise, the area was a plain.

A tall tree shaded me from the bright sun coming through.

"What happened?" I asked myself. "I never been here before. Or seen it."

_'It must be safe.'_

Smiling, I walked through the grassy land.

_- - - - - -_

Aerrow ran as fast as he could to the hanger bay.

The rest of them were right behind of him.

His heart was beating fast, pumping blood in his veins.

_'Piper, I'm almost there. Don't fall.'_

A door was in sight.

Aerrow forced himself to run faster.

_'Almost there.'_

- - - - - -

Piper was surprised.

Everything was so beautiful.

There were ponds and wildlife all around her.

_'It's so uniquely beautiful.'_ She thought.

She froze.

"No, NO!" Piper took a step back.

"Not again. I have to-"

Before Piper could continue what she was saying, her crystal necklace let out a dark glow that radiated throughout the area.

Her eyes widen. She moaned in pain.

An electrical crystal charge spread through her body.

Her skin turn pale.

Her eyes turn gray.

She looked lifeless.

Piper's body started to lean forward.

Everything she saw faded away. It turned back into the bay.

Right in front of her was the sky. No ground.

Too weak to do anything, her body fell forward.

Her eyes closed slowly.

"Piper! NO!" A voice called for her.

Warm arms were wrapped around her.

The navigator...was saved.

- - - - - -

**Me: Yes, I am back to normal.**

**Scarlett: Good, now I can yell at you.**

**Me: What?! Why?**

**Scarlett: You let Piper hit me in the head! And knock out poor Junko!**

**Me: -laughs nervously- Hehe, well, uh, um, review everyone!**

**Scarlett: -pulls me up by shirt- Don't change the subject!**

**Me: -whimpers- If you hurt me, I-I'll get rid of you!**

**Scarlett: -puts me down- Fine, but you're in trouble next time!**

**Me: Of course! (not) Please review!**


	9. Too Late

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I'm happy you liked last chapter.**

**I enjoyed doing it. It's my favorite so far.**

**Here's the next one.**

**- - - - - -**

**Chapter 9: Too Late**

"Guys, I'm very sorry about earlier. I don't know why my crystal made me do that."

After a few minutes, Piper had woken up. Her dark skin and hazel eyes had came back to her. Because of earlier's incident, Junko and Scarlett had to go to the infirmary. Junko had a bandage on his forehead where Piper's staff hit him. The side of Scarlett's head was patched up as well; the blood that was in her hair was washed out. Aerrow's forehead was a little red when he was head-butted. Radarr was slightly sour from when Piper threw him. Stork kept trying to run tests on her to see if it was mindworms instead of daydreaming. He was still scared to even be by her. And when Piper couldn't stop feeling guilty, Finn kept nagging her for almost attacking him. (He wanted to yell at her for hurting _'his' _girl, but left that out.) He didn't stop until Aerrow smacked him in the back of his head.

"Piper, stop apologizing." Aerrow said. "It's okay."

"Yeah, Piper. Besides, it'll heal." Junko said reassuringly.

Scarlett nodded her head. "Yeah, we're not mad. It's not like you hit someone on the head, knock anyone unconscious, or threw any of us across the room. Nope, not at all." She said sarcastically.

Aerrow elbowed her. "We are okay though." The skyknight glared at her.

Piper smiled sadly. "If you say so, but I'm going to stay in my room. I just need to figure this out for alittle while."

Everyone nodded as Piper left them and headed towards her room.

**- Piper's POV -**

I was on my bed, arms and legs spread out.

_'I don't get it. Why is this happening?'_

I looked down to let sure my necklace wasn't glowing.

Fortunately, it was dormant at the moment..

I closed my eyes.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. I need to put all this information together."

In a flash, my memories were coming back all at once.

_- - - - - - _

_'The beautiful terra._

_Sky so clear._

_Exotic birds._

_A sparkling waterfall._

_Tall trees. Friendly wildlife..._

_Harmless in the morning. Peaceful._

_Dangerous at night._

_Death. __Blood._

_Tears._

_Screams._

_Demons with red eyes, sharp claws, and bloody teeth._

_Followed. Gold eyes._

_"Piper! Run!"_

_Thick forest._

_Scars._

_Fear. _

_Loud growls._

_"Piper, come on. We have to keep going."_

_Familiar figure. Trusted._

_The cabin._

_The numb feeling. Dizziness._

_"Piper, we have to hurry. We can't stop now. Piper!"_

_The room kept spinning into a swirl of black and red._

_Claws digging in my flesh._

_The darkness was surrounding me._

_My knock out in the bathroom._

_An invisible scar._

_The ship._

_"Hurry! We need crystal energy, quick!"_

_"How?! All the crystals are drained!"_

_The ship is falling._

_"Hold on everyone!"_

_Dark clouds are surrounding._

_A terra is approaching._

_"Look, we can land! Over there!"_

_"Hurry! We need to land while we still can!"_

_"Okay, hold on everyone!"_

_She closed her eyes._

_"10...9...8...7...6..."_

My mouth opened.

My eyes squeezed tighter.

_"5...4...3..."_

the necklace started to glow.

_"...2..."_

_The people's faces started to turn less blurry._

"Is that...me?" I said to myself.

_The girl opened her eyes._

My eyes opened up and widen.

"Is that Scarlett?!"

_"1..."_

"No..."

_C R A S H !_

"NO!"

I got up in my bed.

I ran out of my room and past the long corridor.

I ran around the corner, accidentally bumping into Scarlett.

Her eyes were filled with terror. "Piper, the crystals are draining!"

_'No...'_

She read the expression that I tried so hardly to hide.

"It's happening, isn't it?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but the words never came out.

The ship jerked, making us bump into the walls.

Quickly getting up, we ran to the main room.

The boys were having a hard time holding on. Finn grabbed hold of the table. Junko was on the floor, sliding back and forth. Aerrow held on to the rail that was in the middle of the room. Even Stork was having problems trying not to fall while steering.

"Stork, what's our status?" Aerrow asked. The_ Condor_ made another jerk.

Scarlett slided across clumsily. I held onto the doorway.

_'Is this really happening...'_

The Amazonian girl made it to where the skyknight was, holding onto the rail as well.

Metal pieces were falling off the ship.

My eyes were wide with fear.

_'This is really going to happen.'_

The ship made another jerk. Everyone screamed.

"I knew it." Stork said. "Continuous nightmares, midnight screams, daydreams leading to a painful doom...this is an omen!"

"Stork! This is not the time for doom and gloom!" Scarlett exclaimed.

I slowly came down to my knees.

_'I can't believe it.'_

"Hurry! We need crystal energy, quick!" Aerrow yelled.

_'Its exactly like it.'_

Scarlett looked at the skyknight. "How?! All the crystals are draining!"

_'The ship was going down.'_

Finn screamed. "I can't die now! How would the world be without Finn!"

Scarlett turned her head. "Shut up Finn!"

_'And without any power...'_

Tears build up my eyes and slided down my face.

_'...it was going to crash.'_

"And I'm too late."

- - - - - -

**Sorry if this is confusing. I tried to put all the information together.**

**If you are confused, ask me a question in your reviews.**

**I also have a poll up too.**

**Review!**


	10. Crash!

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**This chapter been done, and I could of posted this before I left, but I felt like torturing you.**

**So...yeah. Don't come after me though.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**- - - - - -**

**Chapter 10: Crash!**

"Hold on everyone!"

The Storm Hawks were trying to hold onto anything they could.

Boxes and crates were sliding back and forth on the floor.

Finn kept screaming. Aerrow, Scarlett, and Junko were having a hard time keeping the grip while being jerked back and forth. Stork held on to the controls, trying hard to pull the ship back up in the sky while mumbling, "I knew we were gonna die" over and over repeatedly.

Then there was Piper, who was still at the doorway, hands clutching the edges. Her knees were still on the floor as she watched all of this happening. Tears were still pouring down her face.

What could she do? They are already stuck in this huge disaster, all because she chose to keep secrets to herself. If she had told them, they could of turned back around...

She got up and wiped the tears away. There was only one thing she could do.

She had to go with the nightmare.

If she didn't, a greater cause would take effect and will possibly kill all of them.

- - - - - -

_The ship was falling...fast._

_Crystal energy was draining quickly._

_Dark clouds surrounded them._

_- - - - - -_

The room was turning darker.

Finn's scream echo through Piper's ears.

Another jerk of the ship slid Aerrow and Radarr into the windows.

His eyes widen.

In a distance, a terra was approaching.

From what he could see, there was a clear landing space.

"Look!" Aerrow exclaimed. "We can land! Over there!"

Piper sighed.

_'Exactly...'_

Everyone walked, or slided, to where their skyknight had pointed out.

"Hurry! We need to land while we still can."

Piper knew what happens next. She turned her head to Stork.

"I don't see the point. We are going to die anyways..."

"Stork, just do it!" Scarlett yelled, clearly frustrated.

Stork sighed. He nodded. "Okay, hold on."

The ship made swaying movements as the merb tried to maneuver the large obstacle they were in.

The Condor was falling toward the clear land.

Metal sheets and other parts were falling off.

What Piper had saw in her mind was happening.

Yet, she was calm.

To her, there was no reason to scream or panic.

This happened in her nightmares, and now it's happening in reality.

The same way exactly.

Piper was right beside Scarlett, who held on to the rail with dear life.

Scarlett only had one nightmare, so she really didn't suspect this.

"I come over to see long lost friends and what does it get me?! I have to die! Lucky me!"

Piper looked thoughtful for a second.

"Count..." She whispered to herself.

"What?" Scarlett asked, astonished.

"Count down from 10, now."

Scarlett looked at me. Not from weirdness, but from surprise.

"This was in your nightmare, wasn't it?"

Piper froze. The regret of not telling anyone about all of this came back. It left a salty taste in her mouth. Noticing that the girl really didn't want to answer, Scarlett sat on the metal floor. She closed her eyes.

"10...9...8...7...6..."

Screams went through both the girl's ears.

Piper sighed.

_'Keep going, Scar.'_

"5...4...3..."

They heard an explosion from behind them. Pieces of scrap metal brushed against Scarlett's tan, light skin.

_'Don't stop. Just get ready for the crash...'_

"...2..."

_'Here it goes.'_

Scarlett's eyes opened.

"1..."

- - - - - -

**DUN DUN DUH!**

**If you want to know what happens next, then I guess you readers have to review.**

**Or you will never know. Muwahahaha!**

**(I think I'm more evil without Scarlett. Hm...)**

**Review and Vote!**


	11. Beautiful Sights

**I'm back! Yay!**

**Let's see what happened to the Storm Hawks.**

**Okay, remember when I said there would be fluff?**

**That there are couples?**

**Well, if you want fluff, then you'll get it!**

**My fluff chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. Nerd Corps do. If I did, this would turn into a movie and Scarlett would have been with Aerrow.**

**Claimer: I own Scarlett, the title, the idea, and the torture.**

**Read!**

**- - - - - -**

**Chapter 11: Beautiful Sights**

Silence.

That was all. Complete silence.

After the crash, it was like every noise disappeared.

The screams were gone.

The smoke disengaged from the blown engines.

The window glass had shattered, leaving huge shards on the hard floor.

Sunlight seep through the room, and gave it light.

A figure got up, leaning against the metal rail.

He put a hand on his red hair.

"Hey, is everyone okay?"

His only response was his friends' moans of pain.

Aerrow gave a sympathetic smile as Radarr was half-limping at his side.

Piper, who was thrown against the window, struggled to get up.

"Piper..." Aerrow said to himself. He walked over to her.

Her dark skin had glass shards stuck in it, blood dripping out the cuts. Aerrow helped her to her feet.

"Piper, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I just have to remove the shards. I'm fine."

Slowly, the rest of them started to get up.

Aerrow looked around, examining the damage.

Other than the destruction of the Condor, along with the lack of crystal power, his squadrant had minor damage.

Junko's arms and legs was bruised. His shirt was half ripped off. Finn's shirt was ripped also, but his shoulder was bleeding. The side of his face had a scar. Stork was okay except for the dash on his forehead. Radarr's leg was hurting, but he was pretty much okay. And Scarlett-

Aerrow darted his eyes around.

_'Where's Scar...?'_

He heard a moan from behind him. He turned around.

Laying on the floor, the Amazonian was struggling to even move. Her left arm was bleeding badly. Aerrow walked over, but Finn managed to run right pass him.

"Scar? Scarlett?!" Finn exclaimed. He tried to help her up, but she screamed in pain.

"Sorry." Finn whispered.

Scarlett looked up. "It's okay, Finn."

She lifted herself by her right arm. Aerrow and Finn helped her to her feet.

Blood dripped from her arm to the floor.

"Scar, slow down." Aerrow replied.

"Where are we?" Scarlett asked, ignoring the skyknight.

"I don't know, but we have to check out the damage."

- - - - - -

It took what felt like forever in the infirmary.

Stork had a bandage on his forehead. Finn's shoulder and around his arm was rapped up in rags. (A/N: What are those things called?) The side of his face had the dried blood washed off, leaving a slight line where it was. Aerrow, Radarr, and Junko didn't need really anything, but they were pretty soar. Scarlett's whole arm was rapped up. It took a while with disinfectant and her yelps of pain. Piper was the longest. Tweezers were needed to get the small pieces of glass shards out. Her arms and legs remained soar as well.

It was hours before everyone was done having their check-ups and were able to go check out the terra they were on.

- - - - - -

"It's so...beautiful." Junko replied.

The terra was like a wonderland.

It shined in the sun's ray.

The water puddles sparkled.

Beyond the forestland, you could see the huge waterfall.

It made everything calm and peaceful.

"Wow...this is so wonderful." Aerrow agreed. "To see something like this is a miracle."

Piper and Scarlett exchanged nervous glances.

"I know," Piper grimaced. "but this terra isn't like other terras. It's not even on the maps, charts, or anything."

Scarlett sighed. "This is the terra, isn't it?"

Piper didn't respond. She knew that _both_ of them could answer that.

This is the terra of unimaginable beauty...

...and great deaths.

Scarlett closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Piper's breathing hasten for the fact that her very death would come.

_'It's all my fault.'_ She thought. _'If I didn't tell Stork to go this direction, none of this would have happened. I'm going to die...and I might not be the only one...'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Scarlett lay a hand on her shoulder.

A serious look was on her face.

Piper knew **exactly** what that meant.

- - - - - -

Scarlett took Piper to her still-purple bedroom.

The Amazonian sighed. "Piper, what are we going to do? In my nightmare, you got hurt. And you had nightmares that would wake you up, screaming! All of this happened on this **exact **terra! Not. Good!"

"I know." Piper agreed. "But what can we do?"

Scarlett sighed. "I don't know...Piper, what happened earlier? You know, with the daydream?"

Piper stared at her. "I-I saw the ship...just like this. But I didn't figure it out until it was too late."

Scarlett forced a smile. "It's okay. We just need to be careful. Especially you."

Piper sighed. "Yeah..."

The room was silent until they heard their names being called throughout the corridor.

"Well, we need to get back." Scarlett replied and left the room.

Piper frowned.

_'It's not just being careful. We have to survive.'_

- - - - - -

"Okay, we don't know what terra we are on," Aerrow said. "But it obliviously looks peaceful."

"It might look peaceful, but it'll lead us all to our deaths." Stork replied. Everyone rolled their eyes.

Except for Piper. She shrugged.

_'For once, I have the same feeling...'_

"Anyways," Aerrow continued. "We need to take a look around for crystals. Other than Piper's Solaris crystal, we really have nothing else to use."

Everyone agreed. "So it'll be like this. Piper and I will-"

"Of course." Finn interrupted. Scarlett and Aerrow shot him a glare.

"Piper and I will search to the left side of the terra. Finn and Scarlett will search the other. Stork, Junko, and Radarr, we need you to try to fix the damage done on the outside. When we gather enough crystals, we will return back here and help out as well."

"Then we can explore it?" Junko asked. He really wanted to travel through the terra's surroundings and beauty.

"We will have to let sure it's safe first." Aerrow responded. "We keep dazing at it though. First, we have to find crystal power."

All of them nodded and went off doing the jobs assigned. Junko, Stork, and Radarr stayed on the ship while Aerrow, Piper, Finn, and Scarlett went out for the search.

- - - - - -

**- Aerrow and Piper -**

Aerrow and Piper were walking on the left side of the terra. It was full of forestland. Tall trees were all around them. Its thick, emerald leaves covered up the bright sunlight that seeped through. You could hear the musical chirps of the birds and the trickling of water from a river nearby.

Aerrow was clearly enjoying the wondrous sights than Piper, who was darting her amber eyes around. She had a fearful look on her face as she walked along cautiously. She acted as if she was in a mine field. One wrong move, then-

"Ah!" Piper screamed. Aerrow jumped up slightly and unsheathed his energy blades. He turned around.

"Piper, what's...wrong?" He asked quizzically. A small exotic bird with dark blue and emerald feathers with a white beak was on top of his navigator's head.

Aerrow chuckled as the color drained from Piper's face.

"Get. It. Off." Piper whispered, taking deep breaths in between.

Aerrow walked over and waved his hand at the bird. It flew away, flapping it's small wings in the air.

Aerrow's smile turned into a worried frown. "Piper, are you okay? You turned as white as a sheep."

"I'm fine! Why-would-I-not-be-fine!I'm-completely-okay!Let's-go!Hehe..." Piper replied so fast that Aerrow couldn't catch up.

The skyknight stared blankly at her. "Um, okay, I guess."

He turned around and kept walking forward. Piper took deep breaths to calm herself down.

_'Just calm down. Everything is okay for now...you still have time...'_

**- Scarlett and Finn -**

Finn and Scarlett were walking on the right side of the terra. It was full of clear grassland with a few tall trees. Ponds and wildlife were all around them. In the distance, you could clearly see the white mountains. The air was hot, but easy for them to breathe.

Finn was smiling wider than usual.

"I can't believe this." He said, looking at the surroundings. "Never seen anything like it."

Scarlett wasn't as happy. Her golden eyes shown her fear.

_'Not good. I never seen this before, but I bet Piper has...'_

Scarlett's thoughts were appearing in her head until Finn startled her.

"Scccccccccccaaaaarrrrrrrrlllllllllleeeeeeetttttttt!" Finn dragged her name out long.

The Amazonian's body jumped.

"Wha...what?!"

Finn shook his head. "Dude, what's wrong?"

Scarlett took a deep breath. "Nothing. Nothing..."

"Okay then," Finn said happily. "I guess we can just hang out. Together, maybe..." He said the last part so quietly she could barely catch that.

Scarlett tried to act as if she didn't hear it. "Finn, you know we have to gather crystals for the _Condor_."

Finn shrugged. "Fine."

Scarlett sighed. _'Where **can** we find crystals?'_

There were no crystals from when they left the ship to...well, now...

"So, how are we suppose to find them?" The blond asked.

"Um..." The teen thought. "Well, I don't know."

"Great." He said sarcastically.

Scarlett shot him a glare, but soon was replaced by a smirk and an evil giggle.

Since she was right behind him, she was able to sneak away...

**-** **Aerrow and Piper -**

"Aerrow! What in Atmos are you doing?!" Piper exclaimed.

Aerrow, being as daring and adventurous as he is, was climbing ropes and vines. He climbed up the tall trees and jumped off. One time, he fell on his back with a hard thump. Because he was still soar from the crash, Piper almost had a heart attack...

"Aerrow, get down here NOW!"

Aerrow jumped off another tree, right in front of his navigator.

"I was just having a little fun."

Piper gave him a glare. She looked as if she was going to slap him.

"We need to look for crystals, remember?" She replied.

The skyknight frowned. "We are. Just doing it in a different way."

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Aerrow, just...be careful."

He smirked. "Piper, I'm always careful.- " Aerrow tripped over one of the tree roots in front of him.

Piper shook her head.

_'Yeah, you're** always** careful.'_

The rest of the time, they had been searching for crystals. Unfortunately, they haven't found any.

"I don't believe it. We've been through most of this area and still, no crystals." Piper said.

Aerrow was getting pretty bored by now. "Maybe we can't see them because we're down here."

Piper turned her head to him. "What do you mean?"

"What if we climbed up one of the trees and used Stork's X-ray peepers, we can-"

"No!" Piper exclaimed hesitantly. She knew that his plan was pretty much the _only _thing they could do at this moment, but she was scared.

_'What happens if he fell and broken any bones? Or...or...'_

Piper didn't notice that Aerrow had grabbed her by the waist until it was too late.

"Aerrow! What are you doing?!"

Before she knew it, her feet was lifted up from the ground. She was held in Aerrow's arms. He smiled at her before grabbing one of the vines and swinging towards one of trees. Everything moved slowly in Piper's eyes.

The sunlight shined over them. A warm breeze swept through and gave Piper a tingling feeling on her dark skin. Her face burned. It became as red as her skyknight's hair for several reasons.

_'She's in the arms of the one she loved, their faces are so close...**and** anger from the fact that she just told him NOT to climb vines and trees, but he didn't listen._

_She wanted to yell at him, but then she wanted to be invisible. She wanted the blushing to stop, she wanted..._

_She wanted to tell him how she felt. To cherish the time they have left.'_

Piper's insecurity and worry vanished into depression and regret.

_'She wanted to get off the terra...but she knew from the looks of it, there was NO way possible...'_

**- Finn -**

Finn was complaining to himself the entire time.

There were still no crystals in sight, nothing to do but walk around and search, and Scarlett left him.

"I can't believe her. She left me!" Finn muttered to himself.

He have been walking alone on the terra for a while. He had went back and forth through the grassland, letting sure he was still close enough to reach back to the damaged ship without getting lost.

Finn folded his arms. _'Next time...I'm leaving her alone on a terra we don't know at all and see how she feels...'_

**_Swish..._**

Finn stopped. He turned around but saw nothing.

_**Swish...!**_

Finn turned around again. Still nothing.

"Um...who's there?" He asked, frightened.

**_Swish!_**

Finn got out his crossbow. "Come out, or I'll-I'll a-attack! You don't want to mess with me! I'm not afraid!"

**_SWISH!_**

Finn turned around once again and fired.

The arrow wasn't in the air for one second before falling down with a small 'plomp'.

The sharpshooter shrugged. _'No crystal power.'_

**_S W I S H !_**

Finn could feel a cold rush of air blow right pass him.

He turned around.

He dropped his crossbow.

He screamed.

**- Aerrow and Piper -**

The two Storm Hawks made it to the tree. Piper had the X-ray Peepers in her hands. She looked for crystals while talking, or arguing..., to Aerrow. She was really angry. Aerrow tried to reason with her.

"It was just a little mistake-"

"A _little_ mistake? We almost died!" Piper retorted.

Aerrow sighed. "We didn't almost die. We just got slightly hurt."

Piper put down the peepers. "_Slightly_?!"

"Okay, alot, but still. We are safe now. What's the worst-"

Piper gritted her teeth. "Don't. Say. That!"

**_- FLASHBACK -_**

_They were still swinging on the vine. He held her in his arms. She hold on to him as if her very life depended on it._

_"Aerrow, we need to get back down. Please?"_

_Aerrow smirked. "Piper, it's okay. Stop acting so timid."_

_Piper sighed. She knew she was acting too paranoid with the situation._

_"Maybe your right. Sorry." She admitted._

_"It's alright," Aerrow said cheerfully. "Besides, with me, what's the worst thing that could happen?"_

_...That was a poor choice of words._

_The vine tore apart. The two fell into a tree, hitting into the branches. __Their bodies were still very soar, so it **really** hurt. __Aerrow and Piper finally got caught by two branches that held them. __They moaned in pain._

_Aerrow opened his eyes. "Well, at least we're here, heh."_

_Piper opened her eyes and glared at the skyknight._

_"NEVER... do that... again."_

**_- End of FLASHBACK -_**

"Okay...but I said I was sorry." Aerrow replied. Piper's glare soften.

"Just be more careful. Please?" She begged.

Aerrow smile. "Sure."

Piper smiled.

_'At least he can be understanding and sweet unlike the rest of the guys. It's just something about him, like a certain spark...like those emerald eyes and that wonderful smile...'_

It didn't take long before they both knew they were smiling dreamily to each other while staring into each other's eyes. A bright red blush creeped onto both their faces. Aerrow turned his gaze from her. Piper suddenly found her feet more interesting to look at.

"So..." The skyknight started. "I guess we need a way to get down safetly from this tree, huh?"

Piper smiled. "Or we can take another vine and swing down."

Aerrow turned his head to her in shock. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head. Aerrow grinned and grabbed another vine from the tree. Holding Piper in his arms, Aerrow let out happy laughs as the two swung off in the forestland. Piper had forgotten **all** her fears.

**- Scarlett and Finn -**

"The tree is going to eat me! The tree is going to EAT ME!" Finn screamed.

Finn eyes were wide as he backed away from the tree and fell back. He fell against the grass, backing up against the rock behind him.

"You are so fun to mess with!" A familiar voice said to him. Laughs echoed around him.

Finn darted his eyes around. "...Scarlett?"

As soon as he said that, the Amazonian leaped out the tree and smirked.

"And you said you're not afraid."

Finn glared at her and folded his arms.

"I wasn't!"

"So that's why I you screamed? How manly." Scarlett said sarcastically.

She held a hand out. Finn stared at it before taking it and pulling himself up.

"I thought you left me."

Scarlett frowned. "Of course not!"

Finn frowned back at her. "Don't yell at me! Actually, you should be thanking me. I did all the work!"

"I helped too!" Scarlett yelled back, causing him to back up. "I was out looking for crystals when I left you alone!"

Finn smirked. "So you _DID_ leave me."

_'I **really** want to slap that smirk of your face...'_ She thought.

"No. I still had my eye on you, but I looked for crystals while I was doing so. I didn't find anything."

Finn grimaced. "Me either. I guess we have to go back to the _Condor_, huh?"

Scarlett nodded sadly. The two turned around and walked back to the ship.

- - - - - -

**Yes, this is another very long chapter.**

**This didn't come out like I wanted it to, but it still had more fluff than any other chapter.**

**Therefore, this is my fluff chapter.**

**There will be more Aerrow/Piper and Finn/Scarlett fluffiness in more chapters.**

**Please review!**


	12. Repairs

**Okay everyone, I have a few announcements to make...**

**This chapter is basically the Storm Hawks fixing the Condor.**

**I know you all wanted fluff, and you'll still get it, just very minor.**

**Some Aerrow and Piper fluff. I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter.**

**I know, big disappointment for this very, very VERY long wait.**

**Stupid writer's block...**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**Please read!**

**-**

**Chapter 12: Repairs**

_'I know not everything in life is a blessing. You have your ups and downs ; your good and bad times. Your rewards and your consequences. I learned that ever since I was just a little girl up to...now. We still haven't found any crystals so far. Is that even possible? Every terra of Atmos have some sort of crystal...but then again, I'm not sure if this really exist still...'_

Scarlett sighed as she thought.

_'How are going to leave...? It's not like we can make own fuel...'_

Her eyes widened. She smiled inwardly.

"I can make our own fuel!" She whispered to herself.

_'Let's see, Scar. You were taught on Amazonia how to. Think! Remember!'_

At this point, she really needed to concentrate. One little sound or distraction at this moment could-

"Scar, watch out!"

...lose it...

"Scarlett, it's coming after you!" A familiar voice called.

It was Finn.

Scarlett turned around and saw the fear in his eyes.

"What's after me?" The girl turned her head.

It was too late.

**- AERROW AND PIPER -**

Piper was laughing cheerfully as she swung herself towards one of the tree branches.

"Having fun?!" Aerrow exclaimed while he jumped in the air and grabbed hold of another vine.

Piper nodded her head.

This was the first she had ever been this wild and free ever since...she met Aerrow and Radarr. That was in her much younger days though. In her years, she became more serious and careful. One day when she had a very bad headache, Finn called the crystal and rock obsessed navigator that sucks the fun out of everything.

...Finn was unconscious a few minutes after saying that.

Piper snickered at that memory.

She smiled, not knowing that her skyknight was behind her.

"Boo!" He exclaimed.

"Yeep!" The navigator jumped 4 feet in the air almost falling off the tree if Aerrow didn't catch her.

"Gotcha!"

Piper took deep breaths. She half-glared at the redhead.

"I'm going to get you for that!"

She started to chase him through the wondrous terra, laughing happily all the way.

**- BACK TO SCARLETT AND FINN -**

Finn screamed. "Scarlett, run!"

The Amazonian clenched her fist. The _'danger'_ that the blond pointed was a small, baby blue bird the size of your thumb. She seemed really peeved now.

Finn laughed. "Trick ya!"

Scarlett narrow her eyes at him. "When we get back to the Condor, you're dead."

The sharpshooter smirked. "It was joke. Don't take it so seriously."

Scarlett roll her eyes at him. "You can be so ignorant."

"No, I'm not!" He exclaimed, folding his arms.

The two walked back to the ship, arguing.

-

Junko was patching the last part of the ship from the outside before he saw Finn and Scarlett walking towards him, still arguing about earlier.

"Hello!" He exclaimed, smiling.

The two immediately stopped fighting and stared at him.

"Oh, hi buddy." Finn said.

"How's the ship?" Scarlett asked.

"It's actually not that bad. The outside of the Condor is patched up. All we have to do is clean the rooms! And find new engines..."

She frowned. _'That means we are stuck here for the night. '_

"Well," Finn started. "I don't know about you, but I am going to a little place called the kitchen."

Scarlett shot him a glare. "Finn, we have to help with all these repairs!" I reminded him.

He shrug. "I know, and I will do it...on the way to the kitchen. See ya."

Finn walked away but he felt a hard grasp on the collar of his shirt and was pulled back.

**"FINN, YOU... ARE... GOING... TO... HELP !"**

**- - - - - -**

**- AERROW AND PIPER -**

Aerrow ran away, chased by a laughing Piper.

"You can't catch me!" He exclaimed.

"We'll see about that!" Piper laughed.

She hadn't done something like this in a while. Running past the canopy, she couldn't see him anymore.

_'Where is he?'_ Piper thought to herself.

She didn't notice Aerrow was silently walking up to her from behind her.

"Aerrow!" Piper called, stepping back.

"Aerrow, I know that your- AH!" She turned around to meet her eyes on a pair of emerald orbs.

"Gotcha again!" Aerrow exclaimed, tickling her.

"Hey, haha, stop that, haha, you know I'm, ha, tick-ticklish!"

Aerrow tickled her like crazy until she fell on her butt, laughing.

"That's unfair!" Piper said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah...!" The skyknight chuckled.

All this laughing was becoming very contagious.

Lending a hand out, Aerrow helped his navigator up to her feet.

"Well, by the looks of it, we might not find any crystals here."

Piper's face fell. _'We are going to be stuck here...'_

"We are going to die..." She whispered.

Aerrow looked at her. "What?"

She lifted her head up. "A-are y-you sure?"

He shrugged. "Well, I remember something you said about 'if people were here before-"

Piper smiled and hugged. "That's it! Aerrow, all we have to do is find that village and we'll find crystals!"

Aerrow was caught off guard but embraced her awkwardly anyways.

"Thanks, Aerrow!" She exclaimed. She got up on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

That lead to kind of an awkward-ish moment.

The skyknight's face turned as red as his hair. Piper turned red as well, noticing what she had done. She backed away and turned around. "Uh...yeah, so...um...let's go this way."

Aerrow was still in shock. _'She...she...she kissed me...'_

He put a hand to the spot her lips were. Smiling slightly and still stun, he followed her to the village.

**- SCARLETT AND FINN -**

Scarlett and Finn was cleaning up the kitchen. Well, Scarlett was...

Finn got bored of cleaning up, so he fixed himself a sandwich , making a mess in that process, and left into what Piper would call, the 'dining room'.

The Amazonian finally finished the kitchen before walking into the main room, where the 'dining room'.

As soon as she walked in, she started snickering.

She saw Finn trying to shove a sandwich as big as Junko's fist into his mouth.

"Finn, slow down! You are going to choke that way."

The blond stared at her, half the sandwich still in his mouth.

"Eam kan em fautads zsim."

"Huh?"

Finn ate a little portion of his food and put the rest down on his plate. "I said, 'I'm okay, I'm always am'."

Scarlett roll her eyes. "Whatever, just help me clean."

He smirked. "Of course!" He handed her his plate. "The detergent is under the sink. You're welcome."

He lifted his arms behind his head, his feet up on the table, relaxing. The chair leaned back a little.

_'That did it!'_ Scarlett thought. She urged herself not to smash the plate on his head and give him a concussion.

Swiftly, she kicked one of the legs of the chair, making Finn fall back. He fell, face first, to the cold metal floor.

"Ow..." He muttered, almost not knowing himself being pulled back up in a rough matter.

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at him.

"Finn, I'm really sick of you right now! I've been cleaning up all this! The kitchen, my bedroom, some of the storage rooms, even **YOUR** bedroom! **I DON'T EVEN LIVE** **HERE**! I came to visit all of you and you've been the **BIGGEST** pain the butt **EVER**! So listen here,"

She poked his chess really hard with her sharp nails. Finn backed away, wincing in pain.

"**YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN LIKE YOU NEVER HAD BEFORE**! Starting with the hanger bay. If you don't clean it **SPOTLESS**, believe me, the consequences are **NOT** going to be to your liking!** YOU GOT THAT?!"**

The sharpshooter backed up to the wall, nodding his head quickly in fear. He could swear that he saw fire in her bright eyes. Staring into his scared sky blue eyes, Scarlett backed up.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry," Scarlett apologised. "I just want you to help out more. Please?"

Finn stepped forward slightly, calming down himself. "It's..uh...okay."

Scarlett opened her eyes. "Just don't be so...lazy, indocile, and narcissistic."

The blond cocked an eyebrow. "Uh...what?"

She sighed. "I'll stick to...simpler words."

"That would be helpful."

**- AERROW AND PIPER -**

_'I remember this...we are almost there...'_

The navigator was running through the forestland. She remembered going this way out of the village in one of her 'dreams'.

Aerrow was barely catching up with her. Trees kept getting in the way.

"Piper, how do you know where it is?"

She couldn't hear him. She was too busy concentrating.

Aerrow sighed. _'I wonder what's wrong with her all of a sudden.'_

His thoughts were soon interrupted by his navigator's happy voice.

"Look, there it is!"

Finally running into an open area, the two saw saw the village.

Little, wooden homes and shops covered the ground all around them.

The village looked peaceful and harmonizing.

There was just one problem.

"There's...no people here, at all." Aerrow said in confusion and surprise.

"I know." Piper replied back unhappily.

She ran up to one of the wooden houses and kicked it down before searching through it.

Aerrow cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Silence filled the air. The navigator turned her head to him.

"I...I-I just do." She went back to searching.

Aerrow noticed the uneasiness in her voice. He was about to speak until Piper squealed in happiness.

"I found it!" She exclaimed, holding two ruby-color crystals. "We can use these!"

She moved out the way to show the skyknight a collection of crystals in a chess. All of them were small, but enough to last them for a while.

Aerrow smiled. "That's great!" He picked up the chess, at first with struggle before lifting it up.

He looked over to her navigator, who stared at the crystal without blinking.

The bright glow gave her hope.

_'We are finally leaving this terra.'_

- - - - - -

Finn was standing straight in the hanger bay with a broom in his hand.

He remained silent, but sweat was dripping off the side of his face as the Amazonian checked her surroundings, letting sure the area was clean.

After looking behind the skimmers, she walked up to Finn with a serious look on her face.

_'She looks upset.'_ Finn thought.

He closed his eyes, waiting for her to just yell at him before not cleaning the hanger spotless.

Instead, he felt pressure and warmth against him. He felt arms go around his neck...

Opening his eyes, he was surprised that the girl had given him a hug.

"Great job, Finn. There were a few dusty places here and there, but overall, it's really clean."

"Well, you know how I am." Finn said slyly.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Whatev."

She stepped back and in one swift motion, punch the blond at his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Finn yelped, rubbing his now bruised shoulder.

"My way of showing affection." The Amazonian said with a smile. She walked away, heading for the main room.

"You could have given me a kiss! That would have been okay with me!" Finn exclaimed, running after the girl.

- - - - - -

**I know I let Stork and Radarr out of this chapter.**

**They will be in the next one.**

**I think my writer's block might go away faster now, but I guess we'll see.**

**Please review!**


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**_Hello everyone!_**

**_I have something to say._**

**_Nightmares won't be updated for a while._**

**_The reason why is because I am going to redo the chapters of this story. Not all of them, but a good amount._**

**_I already rewrote and posted the redone version of the prologue and chapter. I was reading some of my other stuff (out of boredom) and then, this story and guess what?_**

**_I'm not liking it. So I am going to redo most of this...and it's gonna take a while._**

**_I am very sorry about this._**

**_Once I do that and update some of my other stuff, I'll start working on the next chapter._**

**_Don't expect it to be a fast update, though. School is really keeping me busy, like, everyday._**

**_Again, I'm sorry._**

**_I guess that's all...OH!_**

**_One more thing._**

**_Please do not review for this. Just read and leave._**

**_The reason why is because I'm gonna delete this anyways._**

**_Again, I'm sorry but when I do the next chappie, it will be worth it._**

**_Okay, well, bye!_**

**- L. Flame**


End file.
